Without Back-up
by T97
Summary: What happens when the radio is off and back up is needed? This is a Ziva and McGee bashing Fanfic and tag to Dead Air. Don't like DON'T READ
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey so I decided to do a tag to one of my favorite episodes. I also love the Fanfics that other people do on this so I decided to do one myself. This is a tag to the episode Dead Air. I feel like the writers and directors should have touched on the fact that the radio was turned off a little more. This fanfic will contain bashing of characters and if you don't like it then don't read it.

Summary: What happens when the radios off and back up is needed?

Chapter 1

"Okay guys, I'm heading to the twentieth house. Address is 1733 Vermont Circle." Tony said as he walked up to the house. Looking up at the house he couldn't help but have a bad felling about this. For a minute he thought it was his stomach telling him that he needed to eat but he quickly ruled that out as he walked to the door.

"McGee, Ziva, I got a bad feeling about this. Stand by," he whispered as he knocked on the door. Moments later a women wearing a bikini answered the door. Ignoring his usual antics he focused on his surroundings and the assignment.

"Can I help you?" She asked.

"Yes, I'm looking into buying a house around here and I was wondering about the neighborhood. Is a good one? I also have a son so I was wondering about the kids too."

"Its a great place to raise a family. Now if you will excuse me I have to go." She said as she started to close the door.

"Wait!" Tony called as the smell of blood filled his nostrils. The women looked at him impatiently. "Sorry, it's just that I was wanting to know if the school was okay." The women looked back over her shoulder then looked at him and Tony could clearly see the look of fear. "Do you mind if I come in for a minute?"

"No, that's okay. The schools are great. The kids are too. You would-" the women didn't get to finish as she was yanked inside the house. Tony stood there frowning and then he heard the crash. Pulling out his gun he quietly kicked in the door and saw a sight that made him almost lose the contents of his stomach.

Blood was covering the floor and the walls as he saw the bodies of three little girls laying lifeless in a pool of it. They looked to be no more than ten. That's when he saw the man and the women from the door. He had her in a choke hold and was pounding on her head with his fist.

"NCIS! Freeze!" He shouted. The man looked up and saw him then he growled...yes he literally growled at Tony. The man stood up and started making his way towards the agent. "Ziva, McGee! I need back up!" Tony shouted into his mike. No answer came all he got was static. The man at this point was running. Tony took aim and then fired. The bullet hit the man right in the chest and he fell in an ungrateful heap. "I need back up and an ambulance. Now!" Tony shouted as he rushed forward to the women. Right when Tony got to the women something grabbed him from behind and threw him across the room.

His head slammed into the bookcase that was right there and he fell to the ground. "I...need back up!" Tony called desperately as he drew his gun again but this time it was smacked out of his hand. Looking up he saw the same man he just put a bullet in. But when he looked back he saw the man was still there.

"You killed my brother!" The man above him screamed as he grabbed Tony by the neck and lifted him. That's when the man started banging Tonys head against the book case. Little black dots started to swim across Tonys vision and the agent knew he needed to act fast. He brought his hand up and smashed it into the other mans face causing him to let go and stumble back. While Tony was trying to catch his breathe he pulled out his phone and hit the speed dial number one. He heard a faint reply through the phone and was about to say something but he heard a gunshot and felt pain shoot through his leg. He screamed and fell to the ground as darkness took over.

...

Gibbs was sitting at his desk and couldn't help the feeling of uneasiness in his stomach. Suddenly his cell rang. Looking at the caller id he saw that it was Tony. Why would he be calling me? He wondered. Flipping his phone open he answered.

"Gibbs."

Instead of an answer he heard a gunshot.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs called but he received no answer. "Tony!" Gibbs shouted but still no answer. Agent Stephenson came over and stood in front of Gibbs desk.

"Everything alright?"

"No, DiNozzo called and I heard gunshots. I need a couple agents with me for back up." He yelled as he ran to the elevator. "Hang in there Tony " Gibbs said into his phone. Then he turned to one of the other agents and asked for their phone. Once he had it he called Abby and told her to trace the phone.

"Oh my God, what happened Gibbs?"

"I don't know, I just need you to trace it." Then he hung up. All the while thinking where are Ziva and McGee?


	2. Chapter 2

A/N:Thank you sooooooooooo much for all your great comments! I literally smile every time I read them. Also I should warn you that this fanfiction is Un-betaed and I'm getting all my medical info from Google. Again thanks for the comments and enjoy this chapter.

Chapter 2

Gibbs and other agents raced through the streets to the address that Abby provided and all the way he prayed that Tony was holding on and was going to be okay. Speeding down the street he passed a parked car that looked similar to the one Ziva, McGee and Tony left in. He came to an abrupt stop causing Agent Stephenson to be thrown forward and back into his seat, luckily he was wearing his seatbelt. Looking closely Gibbs could make out two figures in the front. He blew his horn impatiently and and the window rolled down quickly. McGee looked startled seeing Gibbs.

"Boss?!" McGee exclaimed.

"Follow me!" Gibbs snapped as he raced down the road again, towards his SFA. He could deal with those two later and demand to know why they weren't with Tony.

Gibbs and the other agents quickly arrived at the house and immediately drew their weapons before heading to the door. Once they reached it Gibbs didn't wait until the other agents were behind him, he ran into the room.

NCIS!" He called as he started looking around. Immediately he saw the little girls, a women, a man and...Tony. Gibbs rushed forward and knelt next to his SFA. He felt for a pulse and almost cried out with joy when he felt one. It was faint but it was still there. Instead he focused on his task. "We need an ambulance now, he's still alive!" Gibbs shouted as he turned back to Tony.

Gibbs saw someone kneel next to him and looked to see Agent Stephenson. "The others are dead," he informed the team leader. Gibbs nodded and looked Tony over for any other injury. That's when he noticed the blood seeping through Tonys pants legs. The sight of the blood rushing fast made him slightly nauseated but he quickly sprang into action. He took off his belt and fastened it around Tonys leg.

That's when the paramedics rushed in and pushed Gibbs out the way. Letting them tend to his agent he asked, "What hospital?"

"St. Andrews." One paramedic answered as they wheeled an unconscious Tony out of the building and into the back of the ambulance. The sirens started to wail as the vehicle speed away. Gibbs stood there staring at the place where the ambulance was just at when Agent Stephenson came to stand by him. They stood side by side silently for a moment then the agent spoke.

"Gibbs, if you need anything let me know. I swear to you, my team and I will provide the support and back-up you need. Just say the word." Gibbs nodded and turned to look at the gory scene before him. Now that he had a chance to look around the leading agent couldn't help but feel that the scene before him was something straight out of a horror movie. He managed to swallow and look up at his two agents that remain. McGee looked like he was about to throw up and Ziva looked like she was about to pass out but was trying to hide it.

"You two get over here, now!" Gibbs shouted. The two agents jumped out of their skin and quickly went over to their fearless leader. They were completely aware that all the agents that came were staring at them. "What the hell happened?!" Gibbs shouted.

"We do not know, Gibbs." Ziva replied.

"Three girls are dead and a women, Tony is being rushed to the hospital and with the amount of blood he lost he might not make it. So you'll have to excuse me if I don't want to settle for 'We do not know, Gibbs!'" Neither agent responded.

"I have a feeling that Tony would have died if he hadn't of called me! Didn't you hear him on the Mike?" Gibbs demanded to know.

"I did not hear anything," Ziva said then she continued on by saying, "Are you suggesting that we left Tony out here without back-up?"

Thinking about it Gibbs knew for a fact that what he was thinking was just that. That was completely ridiculous, he thought. Finally he responded by saying, "No but something happened if you couldn't hear Tony or the gun shot. Find out what it was." Both agents nodded and left the house.

"You don't really think they left Tony without back-up do you?" Agent Stephenson questioned.

"No, but I have a gut feeling about this. Something happened and I'm gonna need some help figuring out what it is."

"You got it."

NCIS

Ziva and McGee sat in the car on their way to NCIS headquarters when McGee finally had the courage to speak. "Why the hell did you lie to Gibbs?"

"I did not want to lose my job and I'm sure that you don't either."

"Well yeah, but still how the hell are we going to explain the radio?"

"God McGee, I've taken care of that, try to keep up." McGee glanced at her and saw that the radio was in her lap and the was gently cutting the wires.

"Don't cut them all the way just-"

"Quiet Tim, I know what I'm doing." Ziva said as she went back to concentrating. McGee nodded and they continued on their way to NCIS.

"We should call Abby," McGee said.

"McGee, Why would we do that?"

"Because if she finds out about Tony we can have time to make sure you do a good job with that radio. Cause she'll want to be at the hospital."

"Good thinking, you call her." So he did and as he predicted she was heading to the hospital, she also said that she would tell Ducky and Palmer. "I just bought you more time, but not that much since we have to get to the hospital."

NCIS

Agent Stephenson told Gibbs that him and his team would clear the scene and that he needed to get to the hospital for Tony. So that's where Gibbs was. He was seated in the hard hospital chair in the waiting room when the door opened and all he saw was black coming at him. "Easy Abby," he cautioned.

Ducky and Palmer came and stood behind her. "How young Anthony?" Ducky questioned.

"I don't know they told me he was still in surgery. He was hit by a bullet in the leg and was unconscious when I got there." Gibbs explained.

"How could this happen, and why does it always have to be Tony? More importantly who did this Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"I don't know but there was a dead man in the house that I believe was the man who did it. Wait, how did you guys find out?"

"McGee called me and I told the duckman and Jimmy."

"Where are Ziva and Mc-" but he was interrupted when he saw them come into the hospital.

"How's Tony?" McGee asked.

"Still in surgery."

"This is horrible," Palmer said quietly as he looked to the ground.

"Have no fear Mr. Palmer, our Anthony is a fighter."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey everyone, sorry it's taking me so long to post again but I just started a new job and it's been hectic. Anyway, I finally managed to read the comments and I would just like to say...wow. Um...thanks to all the supportive comments. So, like I said just started a new job so I have no idea when the next post will be hopefully soon. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 3

Gibbs and the whole team sat in the waiting room for what seemed like hours waiting for news on Tony. All the while the feeling in Gibbs gut never settled. How the hell did Ziva and McGee not hear Tony call or the gunshot? The team leader looked at the two agents in question and frowned.

"McGee," Gibbs called and the said agent looked up at him. "Did you get that radio to Abbys lab?"

"Yeah boss, we dropped it off as soon as we got to the navy yard." Gibbs nodded and couldn't help but notice that Tim was fidgeting with his hands nervously. But the team leader brushed it off as he was nervous about his teammate who was still in the operation room.

When Gibbs turned his head away Ziva sent a pointed glare towards her partner in crime. McGee looked away but the exchange didn't go unnoticed by Abby who frowned in confusion. But she didn't have time to think much into because a doctor came out. Everyone stood to greet the man who would deliver information about their fallen friend.

"How is he doctor?" Gibbs questioned. The doctor looked at all the people standing before him and sighed.

"Oh my God, he hasn't said anything yet! Tonys not okay is he?" Abby started.

"Abby-" Gibbs started to say.

"No Gibbs when a doctor comes out and doesn't say anything for a few seconds then sigh, that is never a good thing."

"Abigail, let the man speak." Ducky said as he tried to calm the goth down. The doctor looked at Gibbs.

"Agent DiNozzo, suffered from a gunshot wound to the leg and we managed to remove the bullet without to much trouble. It took a minute and with all the blood that was coming out I'm surprised that the bullet did minimum damage. So his leg should be fine."

Everyone sighed in relief. "That is good," Ziva said.

"However there is a problem."

"What do you mean?" Gibbs asked. "All that was injured was his leg."

"Actually he had a significant amount of head trauma. We found bruising on his head and when we did a cat scan and found that his skull had fractured. We're going to be running more test but at this point we won't really know anything until he wakes up. The problem is, we have no idea when that will be."

Everyone sat and absorbed the news. Nobody spoke for about a good minute. Finally Ducky spoke, "Thank you Doctor?"

"McBride."

"Yes, Thank you Doctor McBride."

"Can we see him?" Gibbs asked. The doctor nodded and replied with, "Of course, we're setting up a room for him now and I'll have a nurse come and get you when we have him settled in."

Gibbs nodded and thanked the doctor and as the doctor left Agent Stephenson came striding over. Gibbs looked up and noticed the look on the other agents face. "Whats wrong?" Everyone looked.

"We have a problem."

"Well don't keep me waiting, get on with it." Gibbs said gruffly.

"When we were cleaning the scene we saw multiple sets of footprints. Ones to the girls, the women, man and Tonys."

"So what's the problem, Tony shot the guy. He was dead on the floor when we got there." Gibbs said in confusion.

"Yeah but we found another set. Gibbs there was another person in the house and that person is not on their way to autopsy. Meaning-"

"Meaning whoever was in that house is still out there." Gibbs said finishing the other agents thought. Agent Stephenson nodded.

"I'm gonna go and get the mike from Tonys stuff and then Abby I want you to go back to the lab and figure out what the hell went wrong. Ducky, I need you to head back to autopsy and get started. Ziva and McGee, get everything you can on who those victims were and Agent Stephenson if you don't mind could you lend some of your agents to help?"

"Sure, no problem." Stephenson said as he nodded.

"But Gibbs shouldn't somebody stay here and-" McGee started.

"I'll stay here and wait. I'll let you know if anything changes. I want to catch this son of a bitch." Gibbs growled.

Everyone nodded and Gibbs when to get the contents of Tonys personal affects. Once he got them and handed then to Abby everyone left and went to start doing their appointed tasks. Gibbs looked back at the double doors that stood between him and his agent and whispered, "You just hand in there DiNozzo. Just hang on."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Heyo, so I finally got a chance to write so I decided to post today. Sorry for the wait and I hope it wasn't too long. Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it! Much love, Tiye.

Chapter 4

Ziva and McGee climbed into the vehicle and as McGee started it, Ziva sent him a glare. "What the hell was that?" McGee looked startled for a second before answering.

"What do you mean?"

"The nervous twitching in the hospital."

"Gibbs makes me nervous!"

"Are you trying to get us caught, Tim?"

"Well no but-"

"Then you need to try and remain calm! Gibbs is a trained marine for crying out loud! He will notice if anything is wrong."

"I know, I know."

"Now we have to remain calm long enough for Abby to realize that there was something 'wrong' with the radio."

"Okay but wait, did you cut the wire all the way through or just the sleeve and a few wires inside?"

"I cut all the way through, Why?"

McGee groaned loudly and said, "Abby is going to pick up on that. She is going to know that someone cut the wires. Then everyone will be looking at us."

Ziva thought about it and mentally smacked herself. "What are we going to do?" McGee frowned and remained quiet then he spoke up to say, "Maybe we can switch the radios out?"

"That will not do any good, Abby is already on her at to the lab. Wait, I have an idea." Ziva said as she hopped out of the car and ran over to Abby's just as the goth was about to get in it.

"Abby, wait!" She called and the said person turned to look at her. "Are you okay?" Ziva asked.

"I'm fine, worried about Tony but fine. Why?" Abby replied as tears ran down her face.

"The reason I am asking is because you don't look well enough to drive so I was going to offer my services." The Mossad explained. Abby looked at her like she had four thousand heads. "I know we don't always see eye to eye but I am still trying to be your friend and this is what friends do, yes?"

Suspicion ran through Abbys entire body but she couldn't think of a reason why so she nodded. "You want to drive me to the Navy yard?"

"Yes."

"Okay, sure. I guess I could use a little time to gather myself."

Ziva smiled and got into the drivers seat, while Abby got into the passengers. Ziva looked in the rearview mirror at McGee. Who was staring at the car with an open mouth. Ziva resisted the urge to roll her eyes as she started the car. McGee drove up beside the car and Ziva rolled the window down.

"Everything okay?" He asked and it was Abby the one who answered.

"Yeah, Ziva is going to drive me to the Navy Yard. I'm too upset to drive." Abby said as a tear came out of her eye and rolled down her cheek. McGee nodded and looked at Ziva who was sending him a pointed look. Immediately he got the message and nodded then he drove away towards the Navy Yard. Ziva put the car in drive and followed her partner.

NCIS

Meanwhile back at the hospital Gibbs sat in the waiting room waiting for the nurse to come and get him. Running a hand through his hair Gibbs sighed. His gut still bothering him. Something was very wrong with this whole thing. He thought back to what he heard and observed. But just as he got started a nurse came to get him.

"Are you here for agent DiNozzo?" Gibbs nodded and the nurse told him to follow him. Gibbs stood and followed the women back through the double doors. His heart quicken when he saw his agent laying in the bed. He was so still and he looked pale. Gibbs walked in the room and went to stand by the bed. The nurse left him alone and the room was filled with silence.

"You hanging in there, Tony?" Gibbs whispered. Of course he didn't respond. "You don't have my permission to give up. You hear me? You don't have my permission."

NCIS

Ziva tried really hard not to snap at Abby who was sniffling. Finally when they were close enough to the Navy Yard Ziva took a deep breath and yanked the wheel causing the car to flip and roll into the ground. Abbys screams were echoing through the car. As the car came to a complete stop Ziva couldn't help but think. Hopefully Tim can get the radios switched. Then darkness took over.


	5. Chapter 5

Gibbs sat down beside Tonys bed and watched him. His gut started twisting and turning when he first found his agent unconcuious and it hasn't stopped turning nyet. He couldn't put his finger on it but he knew it had something to do with Tony. He thought back to what happened when he arrived and remembered that he saw Ziva and Mcgee sitting in the car far away friom the house where his senior field agent was hurt. He was about to find out so he pulled out his phone but right as he was about to dial McGees number Stephenson walked in.

"Hey Gibbs," he greeted and he sat down next to the other man. "How is he?"

"Same, the doctors finished their test so now we are waiting in the results." Gibbs explained. Stephenson nodded and looked at the agent in the bed. The room filld with silence. "Did you want me to leave so you can make a phone call?" The agent asked as he looked at the phone in Gibbs hands. Gibbs looked down and closed his phone.

"Let me run something by you real quick," gibbs said gruffly as he frowned.

"Shoot."

"Remember when we were on our way to tony and we came across Ziva and Mcgee?"

"Yes."

"Do you think that the distance they were away from the hous where DiNozzo was hurt was close enough to hear a gun shot?"

"No, maybe if they were closer by a block or two then yeah but no, Why?"

"My gut."

Ncis

Mcgee almost threw up his lunch when he looked in his rear view mirror. Smoke drifted into the sky and Abby's vehicle was turned over on the side of the road. He whipped the car around fast, so fast that Dominic Toretto from Fast and Furious wojuld be proud. He sped back to the over turned vehicle and jumped out. He pulled out his phone and called Ducky then he called Gibbs.

NCIS

Gibbs heart dropped to his chest when he answered the phone and heard the call and what it was about. Ziva and Abby flipped off the road. All he could think about was that the other person in the house was coming after his team.

NCIS

McGee ran quickly to the vehicle and looked inside. He saw the figure of both females and started pulling them out in case the car exploded. Since Ziva was the closest he pulled her out first. Once she was on the ground away from the car he went to pull Abby out. He almost cried out in joy when he heard her start coughing. He managed to get her out and laid down away from the car when she opened her eyes and looked at him.

"You okay abby?"

She nodded and said, "Mcgee what happened?"

"Someone ran you off the road," he explained.

"Mcgee, there was nothing there."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Heyo, sorry it took me nearly a month to post, life has been happening. A family member ended up in the hospital and then I had to go to orientation at the college I'm going to. But everything is good now *knocks on wood*. Here is the next chapter as promised and I'm in the process of writing the next one. Also this story is Unbeta'd or whatever that is.** **J**

McGee looked at Abby in confusion. "Are you sure, I mean you were crying so maybe you didn't see anything." Abby looked around at the scene before her and she nodded her head and then said, "I'm sure, because I looked up to thank Ziva again and I didn't see anything." McGee looked over to where Ziva was lying unconscious in the dirt.

"But that doesn't make any since Abby, why the hell would Ziva just run you off the road on purpose? Don't you see how stupid that sounds?" After thinking about it she nodded. Okay so maybe it was crazy. "Think about it Abby, maybe she swerved to avoid an animal that darted out in front of you." Abby nodded. Suddenly another vehicle pulled up just as Ziva woke up. Ducky and Palmer quickly made their way over to them. "My goodness, what have we got here. You know, I think at this rate I'm locking this team in a room so nobody gets hurt." Ducky said as he shook his head. HE knelt down next to Ziva just as she opened her eyes.

"What happened my dear?" He asked as he tended to her. "There was an animal in the road I avoided hitting. Had I had been by myself I wouldn't have care to much but Abby was with me."

"Completely understand able, how do you feel?" "Fine." He nodded as he continued to check her over.

"Well I suggest that we all take a trip back to the hospital as a precaution," Ducky stated.

"No, I'm fine. I just need to get back to the lab and process those radios to see what went wrong." Abby exclaimed.

"Abby you were just involved in a car accident, you should get checked out," Ziva said quickly. Abby eyed her and shook her head no. "The Duckman can check me out and if he thinks its warranted then I will go, but for right now we need to get that radio to the lab. Tony is laying in a hospital bed waiting for some justice."

NCIS

Gibbs sat in the room looking at his fallen Agent. "How the hell does this happen? Why is it always my team?" he wondered out loud. Of course nobody answered him. He stared at the monitor that was reporting his agents heart rate and shook his head. He hoped and prayed that they catch this son of a-

"Agent Gibbs," a voice called. He looked up and saw a nurse standing there. "Um…visiting hours are over." Gibbs looked at her like she grew an extra head. "Why are you telling me this?" he asked.

"You need to go, but you can come back tomorrow." Gibbs glared at her and stood slowly. "If you think for a second that I'm leaving my agents side then you have another thing coming. That damn chair and I are going to become best friends until I am sure and completely confident that my agent is alright and seeing as he hasn't woken up yet, I'm not leaving!" Gibbs said and with every word his voice got louder. His loud voice alerted someone in the halls and they must have called security because they entered the room.

"Sir, you need to calm down," one of the officers said. One glare from Gibbs and the officer shut up.

"Still terrorizing people Leroy?" Gibbs looked and saw a familiar face.

"It's okay guys, I know this man, let me talk to him." The man said as he came into the room. Walking up to Gibbs he shook his head. "Leroy," the man greeted. Gibbs nodded his greeting. "Hey Ryan, how you doing?" Raising an eyebrow Ryan responded with, "Better than you from the looks of it. What are you doing?"

"I'm not leaving my agents side," Gibbs stated gruffly as he glared at his friend. Ryan laughed and said, "You know being friends with you has made me grow immune to the famous Gibbs glare. Now back to the situation at hand…."

"There is no situation, these shit for brain nurses just don't seem to understand perfect English."

"Hey let's not insult the poor people. Now, you know as well as anyone that visiting hours are…."

"Ryan, you're not hearing me, I. Am. Not. Leaving. My. Agent." Ryan looked at the occupant in the bed and shook his head. "My hands are tied man."

Sighing Gibbs said, "Ryan do you remember that time when Kelly was playing over at your house in the pool ands your daughter went under but never came back up?" The other man nodded and winced at the memory. "You said you'd owe me."

"Yeah I remember, you said don't worry about it."

"Yeah well I changed my mind." Ryan narrowed his eyes at the lead agent as he studied him then he nodded. "Alright Leroy but listen and listen good," he started, "If you cause so much as a problem then I'm gonna have you tossed out, do you understand me?" Gibbs nodded. "I mean it; I know how you can get."

"I promise," gibbs said. Ryan nodded and turned to the rest of the security team. "This man is fine, he's gsood to stay here after hours."

"You know we can't do that Ryan," one officer said. "I know this man and if there is any trouble then I'll throw him out personally." Ryan said and he pointedly looked at Gibbs at the last part. Everyone stared as Gibbs nodded. "Alright, now that that's settled, lets get back to work."

NCIS

Abby stood as well as Ziva. "What are we going to do about your car Abby?" Ziva asked. Abby looked at it then at Ziva and said, "Would you mind staying with it until a truck comes? I need to go with Timmy to get this radio checked. ""But- ""Thanks Ziva!" Abby said quickly as she made her way to McGee's car.

"Well, I guess that settles it, although I don't much like it," Ducky said. Abby saw McGee go to the driver's side and get in, so she followed suit. Two more car doors sounded as Ducky and Palmer got in their vehicle and when Abby turned around to grab the seatbelt she saw Ziva silently fuming. If she had any doubt she didn't now something was defiantly hinky.

NCIS

Tony was surrounded by darkness and truthfully that scared him. He couldn't really remember how we ended up in his dark dungeon but he didn't like it. He could hear loud voices from far away but he couldn't tell who it was or what they were saying. So he just stayed there. In darkness, with not a friend to comfort him.


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: OMG! Thank you to all the reviews, it really means a lot. Sorry for the long wait. I had a run in with writers block but I read through the story again and I think that I know which direction I want to take the story. Again thank you to all the reviews and happy reading! P.S. Sorry if the chapters are short they seemed long on my screen._

Tony looked around his dark haven and let himself drown in loneliness. Where was Gibbs? He remembered that he called him. Why hasn't he shown up yet? Did he hear him through the phone? Where was McGee and Ziva? Were they okay? So many questions and he didn't have any answers. But just as he was about to start thinking more questions he saw a very faint light in the distance.

NCIS

Gibbs sat in the hard plastic chair as he watched his agent stay motionless on the bed. He just got off the phone with Abby who said that everyone was okay and that she was on her way to the lab with the radios and McGee. Putting his head in his hands Gibbs felt like a few more greys were starting to sprout from his head. The only sound that was made was the sound of the nurse doing her routine checks. He still hadn't heard from Stephenson to see what he has as far as the other person that was in the room. There was a soft click and Gibbs looked up to see that the nurse left the room. Gibbs sighed as he leaned back in his chair.

NCIS

Tony stared at the light in the distance as if it was a foreign object in his dungeon of darkness. Like the light was offending him. He turned his back on it so he wouldn't have to look at it but when he turned around it was right there in front of him. Tony sighed in frustration and glared at the offending thing. Something told him that he should go to it but he didn't want to. He had grown perfectly content in his dark lonely state. The light was growing bigger filling his dark dungeon. It wasn't a white light like they talk about in movies but a sort of yellowish light. It was calling him to come closer but Tony down right refused.

NCIS

"Ah damn Tony, don't give up on me now. I didn't give you permission yet," Gibbs whispered to the figure in the bed. Of course there was no answer and to be honest Gibbs was slightly disappointed. He half expected his senior field agent to jump up and yell Got ya' boss. Knowing that wasn't going to happen personal frightened Gibbs. Seeing the young man, he considered a son laying in the bed brought up memories of seeing him under the blue light when he had the plague. The moment he saw him cough up blood, the look of terror on Kates face as she cried into Duckys shoulder. The feeling of sweat that clung to his hand when he lightly head slapped his agent. The verbal confirmation from Tony when he told him that he wouldn't die.

Gibbs shook his head to rid his mind of those memories. That was the past and he survived that so he could survive this. He had to he already lost his family with Shannon and Kelly, he surely didn't want to lose his son. No they weren't related but blood didn't mean a damn thing to Gibbs when it came to this guy. Tears burned Gibbs eyes which he quickly blinked away. Nope not gonna happen. He wasn't gonna start crying. "God Shannon, I already lost you and Kells, I can't lose my boy too." Gibbs said silently.

NCIS

Tony could hear someone talking and the voice sounded like the familiar gruffness of his boss. Only problem was it was coming from the thing he was avoiding. The light. Tony threw his head back and groaned in annoyance.

NCIS

Gibbs head snapped up as a groan came from the bed. Standing up quickly he went over to the bed and leaned down close to his agent. "Tony, can you hear me?" No response was given but Gibbs wasn't giving up that easily. "Tony?"

NCIS

Tony could hear his name being called and he knew for certain that it was his boss. The way he saw it he had two options. Option one, stay here in or option two, take a chance and go towards the light where he could hear his boss call for him. Immediately one of the rules popped into his head. Never be unreachable. However here he wouldn't have to answer to anyone, he didn't have to deal with his teammates constant criticism. Sighing Tony made his choice.

NCIS

Gibbs continued to call his agents name and after what seemed like forever Gibbs stood up straight about to give up and that's when he saw it. A pair of emerald green eyes staring up at the ceiling. "Tony?" he called and those eyes he had grown to know turned in his direction and stared right into his. Blue on green just like it always has been. Gibbs let out a small sigh of relief as he reached across and pushed the button for the nurse. The nurse could get the doctor; he wasn't going to leave his agents side.

Moments later a nurse walked in. "Yes sir?" she said and Tony looked at her. "Oh, I'll get the doctor!" she exclaimed then she left. Tony looked back at his boss. "How ya fell DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked. Tony opened his mouth to respond but was thrown into a coughing fit. Grabbing a cup of water and once he was done coughing Gibbs lifted his agents head and placed the straw between his lips. Tony began sucking the water slowly but as soon as the water hit his dry throat and brought the man relief he began sucking on it greedily.

Gibbs pulled the straw away and chuckled at the look of offense on Tony's face. "Don't drink so fast," Gibbs chastised. When Tony nodded he placed he straw back between his son's lips and with a firm reminder to sip it slow he gave his agent more water.

The door opened and Doctor McBride walked in. "Ahh, I see someone is finally awake." Walking to the other side of the bed he started checking Tony. Once everything looked good the doctor started asking the most important questions.

"Do you know your name?" McBride asked.

Nodding Tony answered, "A….A…Anthony D…Di…DiNozzo J…Jr."


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I didn't have to work for a couple more hours so I decided that for your long wait I would reward you with two chapters! Happy Reading!

Abby and McGee made it to the Navy yard without any incident much to Abby's relief. Grabbing the evidence, she quickly the vehicle. Once they made it to her lab she quickly entered it and saw the radios from Ziva and McGee. Grabbing it she quickly went into the other room and locked the door before McGee knew what was happening.

"Abby what are you doing?" he asked while frowning. Instead of answering she put on gloves and held up the radio from their surveillance car.

"What's going on Timmy?" she asked. Frowning even more McGee asked what she was talking about. "In the hospital you were twitching and Ziva was glaring at you. Then Ziva started being nice to me and offered to give me a ride here. At first I didn't think anything of it until she flipped my car on purpose. I know what I saw Tim. There was no animal in the road. She flipped the car on purpose. Why?"

To say that McGee had grown pale was an understatement. "I'm not as dumb as one might think Tim." Abby said. Then she asked the question that she had dreaded asking. "Whatever it is, does it have anything to do with how or why Tony got hurt?"

"Abby-"

"No, I don't want to hear anything come out of your mouth but the truth Timothy McGee! Don't tell me that it's nothing because you look too damn guilty for it to be nothing!" Abby shouted.

Guilt piled on to the junior agent and covered him like a mother covers a newborn baby in its first winter. That's when the flood gates opened and he started talking. Explaining everything from turning off the radio to now all Abby could do was listen in horror. They turned off the radio on their partner all because they were tired of hearing him talk. Now he was laying in the hospital. Ziva flipped the car almost killing her so that McGee could come and switch out the radios. Not believing any of it she carefully opened up the radio and looked inside. She paled at the sight of the cut wires.

"Abby I'm so sorry!" McGee said as he looked near to tears. Not responding she unlocked the door and stormed past McGee to the computer and after a moment of silence she pulled up something on the computer. Tony's voice drifted through the speakers.

"Okay guys, I'm heading to the twentieth house. Address is 1733 Vermont Circle. McGee Ziva I got a bad feeling about this. Stand by." A womens voice filled the room then Tony's. "Yes, I'm looking to buy a house around here and I was wondering about the neighborhood. Is it a good one? I also have a son so I was wondering about the kids too." The women responded. "Wait! Sorry, it's just that I wanted to know if the school was okay." Moments later a crash filled the room causing both occupants to jump. "NCIS! Freeze!" They heard tony shout. "Ziva McGee! I need back up!" Tony shouted. A gun shot was heard then, "I need back up and an ambulance. Now! I…. need back up!" Another voice filled the room and this one was full of rage, "You killed my brother!" Another gunshot filled the room and was followed by a loud scream then silence.

"My dear God!" a voice said from behind. They both turned and saw Ducky and Palmer. Palmer looked pale as well as Ducky. Abby looked at McGee with mascara running down her face. "This is your fault."

"Now Abigail, you surely can't blame Timothy for faulty equipment," Ducky chastised softly. Glaring Abby asked, "Do you want to tell them or should I?" Not waiting for him to respond Abby said, "McGee and Ziva turned off the radio so they didn't hear Tony call for help and Ziva cut the wire to make it seem like it was the equipment."

"Abigail, that is a very serious accusation. Surely you need proof to back this up!" Ducky said sternly. Abby showed both autopsy workers the radio. Looking at McGee Palmer asked, "Is it true?" After a moment McGee nodded. Silence once again filled the room as Palmer and Ducky processed this news. Then out of nowhere Palmer stepped forward and slapped McGee so hard that his head almost went 360 degrees.

"Mr. Palmer!" Ducky shouted. Looking at McGee who was holding his cheek Palmer hissed, "This son of a bitch deserves more than that. Hell that was nice compared to what Gibbs is going to do when he finds out." At the mention of Gibbs McGee grew even more pale if it was possible and looked like he was going to pass out.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I don't have to be at work for a while so I decided to post another chapter! J

The doctor looked at Tony with a kind smile and continued to ask his questions.

"Do you remember how you got here?"

After thinking for a moment he replied, "Y…Y…Yeah." Nodding the doctor asked him how. "I…I w…wa..was working a c….case." Then after a moment he looked frightened. The heart monitor started to go off and the doctor looked up at it then down at the man connected to it. "Okay, Agent DiNozzo, I need you to calm down for me. Take a deep breath." But his words fell on deaf ears as Tony started to hyperventilate. Seeing that the doctor was making no progress Gibbs leaned down and put his finger under the younger man's chin forcing him to look at him.

"Tony, I need you to calm down for me, okay. Slow down your breathing. In and out. Good. In…and out." Tony looked at Gibbs and tried to copy his breathing. Realizing what Tony was doing Gibbs made his breathing more exaggerated. After a few moments the heart monitor went back to its regular beeping and Tony was breathing normally. Looking at the doctor Tony asked, "W…w…w…" frustrated he gave up but luckily the doctor knew what he was asking.

"You have a large amount of head trauma, so I'm gonna guess that the part of your brain that controls your speech was bruised somehow and its affecting your speech."

"Y…. You g…g…guess!" Tony said in outrage. Gibbs placed a hand on his shoulder in order to keep him calm. "Of course we are going to have to do some more test now that you are awake." Tony threw his head back against the pillow and then winced once pain shot through his head. This is going to be a nightmare.

NCIS

McGee looked down in shame as the silence around them seemed to thicken. Nobody spoke, they all just stared at him unsure of what to do. Finally, Palmer spoke, "So what do we do now?" Glaring at McGee Abby said, "I think that someone should go to the hospital and tell a certain boss what really happened before I bash my heel into his skull."

"Abby—," McGee started but was cut off by a look that wasn't as threatening as Gibbs but pretty damn close. "Oh no you don't mister, this is on you and Ziva. I mean how could you Tim? Tony trusted you to watch his six! You betrayed his trust! Would you have come clean anytime soon or would you just have kept your mouth shut?" Looking at lost for words the junior agent just stood there. Shaking her head in disappointment Abby said with as much venom as she could, "I say we toss him and Ziva into a cell and throw away the key!" Palmer nodded in agreement and started to advance towards McGee.

McGee had never really been threatened by the stuttering autopsy assistant until now. There was a certain look in his eyes that made McGee want to shrink away in fear, after all he did work with dead bodies. Plus, he was very quick to follow Abby, who knew how to dispose of a body without leaving a trace of evidence, that wasn't a good combination.

"Now hold on Mr. Palmer," Ducky said as he held up a hand and McGee seemed to almost pass out with relief. "The only person who can decide what to do with them is Jethro." Abby stared at Ducky, Palmer then McGee and mumbled that she liked her idea about the shoe better.

NCIS

The doctor had since long left leaving Tony and Gibbs alone. Tony refused to talk and Gibbs looking at lost for what to do. Looking at the occupant in the bed he noticed that he kept looking at the door and around the room. Finally having something he could use Gibbs schooled his features and asked the question in his guff voice. "What are you looking for?" Tony turned his head to look at his boss and shrugged. "I'm calling Bullshit." Tony looked down and suddenly found the blanket more fascinating. Walking over to the bed he once again placed a finger under the agent's chin and forced him to look into his blue eyes.

"DiNozzo, I can't watch your six," Gibbs said in an unusually soft tone and he saw something flash in the young man's eyes before quickly going away. It looked damn close to a look of hurt. So he quickly added, "I can't watch your six if you don't talk to me. How the hell am I supposed to help if you won't talk?" Then Gibbs saw something that confused him and made him sad and anger at the same time. Tony visibly deflated with relief. To shocked to say anything Gibbs just stared at the other man. Unfortunately, Tony didn't talk so they were just in a staring match. Finally, after what seemed like forever Gibbs spoke and his voice came out unnecessarily harsh. "DiNozzo, did you think I wouldn't watch your six?"

Once again Tony looked down and Gibbs forced his head up. "I want an answer. Now." Tony flinched slightly and Gibbs mentally head slapped himself and decided to go with a softer tone. "Talk to me." Closing his eyes, Tony spoke for the first time in hours since finding out he had a stutter.

"W…Wh…Where a…are Z…. Z…Ziva and M…. McGee?" Tony asked and Gibbs noticed that he avoided the question. Not wanting to push him to hard he let it go for now but not without a heavy heart. "They went back to NCIS to start looking for the bastard that did this to you, and to figure out why the radios didn't work. In fact, I should probably call them and let them know that you're awake." Tony nodded as Gibbs walked out of the room.

NCIS

Ziva stood on the side of the road with the car that she totaled and couldn't help but feel royally pissed. All she could do was hope and pray that McGee had enough sense to do as she instructed. The future of their jobs depended on it after all. It's not like they planned for Tony to get badly injured. Suddenly a loud sound snapped the Israeli Officer out of her thoughts. Then suddenly something hit he cheek and she brought a hand up to see what it was. Water. Then she felt another drop and then another one. Then as if someone above hated her the flood gates opened and water came crashing down on the earth and her. Thunder crackled again and moments later lightning filled the sky. Shielding her eyes, she looked up the road to see if the tow truck was anywhere near but she didn't see anything.


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: Heyo, so sorry for not posting but I swear i have a very very good reason and that reason is….I forgot about fanfiction all together. I haven't checked my email in like forever and when I did I saw the reviews and was like oh crap. So hopefully you can forgive me. I have a little more time on my hands now that I'm in college so HOPEFULLY i will be able to post more. Enjoy! T!**_

Abby, Ducky, Palmer and Mcgee all looked at each other in silence. Nobody knowing what to do next. Many thoughts ran through everyone's mind. Finally Mcgee who was to scared to speak said, "Guys." All eyes turned on him and Abby replied with, "I don't think it's wise for you to be talking right now." "But Ziva doesn't know that you know," Mcgee pointed out. Abby looked up at that then asked in a low tone, "Did you know that she was going to flip my car and try to kill me?" All eyes went back to the junior agent. "No I didn't Abby I swear. I just knew that she was going to drive you here so it will give me enough time to switch out the radios."

Rolling her eyes Abby said, "I took down the number of radio that you used, I would have figured out they were switched anyway. First you almost get Tony killed and try to cover it up and then you stand here in my face and insult my intelligence. Not good McGee." McGee opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by the ringing of the lab phone. Abby turned and answered it.

"Hello?"

"What you got Abs?"

"Gibbs." She looked at Mcgee.

"Yeah, what you got?"

"A whole lot of information."

"Abby I don't have all day."

"It's best we tell you face to face gibbs."

There was silence over the phone so Abby had to look to see if she lost connection.

Finally Gibbs spoke in his gruff tone, "On my way." Then they heard a click from him hanging up.

NCIS

Gibbs walked back into his agents room and saw him looking at something on the tv. Hearing someone enter tony looked. "Hey DiNozzo, you wanna tell me what happened?" Tony shrugged. "W...Working the c….c...case."

"Yeah, I know that but what happened in the house?"

"G...Got at..tt..tacked."

"By who?"

"Th...Th..The m...m..m..man-" Tony stopped talking and growled in frustration. Gibbs kept his features normal but inside his heart was bleeding for the man in the hospital bed. Deciding to help him Gibbs spoke as if he was talking to the man any other day, "Which man the one that we found dead or the other person." Tony frowned. Shaking his head Tony mumbled.

"What?"

"O..Other m...man."

"The other person attacked you." Tony nodded.

"S...s..same m..man." Gibbs shook his head and frowned then said, "The man who attacked you was the same man as the one who was dead?" Tony nodded his head firmly and said, "S..Same m...man." Gibbs frowned and said, "Maybe you hit your head harder than they thought DiNozzo. Anyway, I'm heading to NCIS, Abby has something that she apparently can't tell me over the phone." Tony nodded and threw back the covers.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"G...Going with y..y..you."

Frowning gibbs walked over to the bedside. "How in the hell do you plan on doing that DiNozzo? You were shot in the leg, got a damaged head, just got out of surgery and just woke up."

"W...Wheelchair." Tony said looking at his boss expectantly. Crossing his arms over his chest Gibbs glared at his agent. "Really, can you keep up DiNozzo? Cause I'm not pushing your heavy ass. So who's going to push you?" His voice was gruff and right when he said it he saw tony winced slightly but then it was gone in the blink of an eye. With schooled featured and his mega-watt smile Tony pointed at himself. Sighing Gibbs threw the covers back over his agent and said, "You are to stay here and be here when I get back. You are to listen to the doctor, and are not allowed to sign yourself out AMA. Do I make myself clear?" Tony looked down but didn't respond.

"Agent DiNozzo, do I make myself clear?" Gibbs repeated firmly and Tony nodded. "I want a verbal answer."

"Y..Yes S..Sir." Nodding Gibbs walked out the room. Laying back down Tony sighed and looked back at the tv. He was starting to regret ever leaving that little dark place.

NCIS

Ziva stood on the side of the road shivering every now and then craning her neck to look up the road for the tow truck that had yet to show up. It stopped raining but she was soaked and cold. Looking up the road once more as she cursed in Hebrew she saw headlights. Not caring who it was she waved them down. The car pulled up and the passenger window rolled down.

"Ziver, what are you doing?" Gibbs asked as he raised an eyebrow at the drenched mossad officer.

"Waiting on a tow truck. It started raining."

"Ziva, it's a sunday. All the tow trucks stopped running like two hours ago."

"But I called and they said they would sent one out."

Shaking his head Gibbs chuckled and said, "They probably meant tomorrow." Ziva closed her eyes and silently started counting down to calm herself. "Hop in, I'm heading to the Navy Yard anyway, you can get some dry clothes."

"What about Abby's car?"

"It'll be fine, I have a friend who will come and get it." Nodding Ziva climbed in the front seat and Gibbs turned on the heat then started driving.

 _ **A/N: I know this chapter is boring but I wanted to post to let you know that I'm still with the story. I am thinking about deleting it but as for right now I'm still with it.**_


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hi! I got a 91.47% on my math midterm which is my worst subject so i'm in a good mood and decided to post again.**

Gibbs and Ziva arrived at NCIS and Ziva immediately went to take a shower and put on some dry clothes. Gibbs grabbed a coffee and Caf-Pow then made his way down to Abby's lab. Walking in he say Abby sitting at her computer, Palmer standing next to her and Ducky standing near them. Abby and Palmer were both glaring at him and Ducky was looking at him with disappointment. Raising an eyebrow he asked, "What did I do?"

"Nothing." Abby said. Tilting his head to the side he waited. "McGee," Abby called. Gibbs turned around and saw his junior agent standing basically behind him. He noticed that when he looked at him he grew unbelievably pale. He swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "What do you got?" Gibbs asked. "Um...I uh…" McGee said. "Spit it out McGee," Gibbs ordered in his usual manner. "Yeah McGee, spit it out and tell him already before I tell him myself." Palmer said. Gibbs turned and stared raised his eyebrow at the autopsy assistant. Usually he was studdering in his presence but now he spoke with so much venom and fire. Turning back to McGee he waited. McGee opened his mouth but no words came out. He tried again but got the same result. Apparently growing tired of this Palmer spoke, "McGee and Ziva turned off their radios so they didn't hear Tony calling for backup which resulted in him almost getting killed."

"And to try and hide the fact that they did that Ziva cut the wire and sent McGee to come and switch out the radio. And to make sure that they had time Ziva flipped my car." Gibbs looked between the three at the computer and McGee. He couldn't believe his ears. They wouldn't do that to him, that was their partner. They always had his six. Seeing his confusion and uncertainty Ducky looked at his friend and said, "It's true Jethro. Abigail has a recording of Ziva and Timothy saying they were going to shut off the radio and proof that they radio was shut off." As Ducky spoke Abby held up the cut radio. Gibbs looked at it and his gut knew they were telling the truth. Turning to McGee he opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Ziva walked in.

"You!" Abby screamed as she charged at Ziva. Palmer grabbed her and held her back. "Stop Abby, she's not worth losing your job." Palmer reasoned. "He's quite right Abigail."

"What is going on?" Ziva asked as she frowned but something told her this wasn't good. Turning to both his agents he glared hard at them causing them both to squirm slightly. "Is it true?" was all he asked.

"Is what true?" Ziva asked at the same time as McGee said yes. Ziva looked at McGee then back at Gibbs. "What is going on?" Closing his eyes he took a deep breath and stepped into Ziva's personal space. Looking her straight in the eyes he asked, "Did you turn off the radio while DiNozzo was out speaking to the residents, cut the radio wires and flip Abby's car nearly killing her so that McGee could switch out the radios?" Ziva looked around. "Hey!" Gibbs shouted causing everyone to jump. Ziva looked at him. "Yes or no?" Ziva opened her mouth and said, "Absolutely not, why would we le-"

Gibbs glared hard at her. "Did you seriously just lie to my face Officer David?" "Ziva, it's over okay. I already told them," McGee said as he hung his head in shame. Ziva looked at McGee in shock and then before she could stop it she blerted out, "How could you!"

Gibbs stepped back in shock which was very unlike him but he couldn't help it. That was a mistake because Abby who was filled with rage charged at Ziva and tackled her to the ground. Gibbs snapped out off his shock and started pulling the two girls apart before Abby could get hurt after all Ziva was a Mossad officer. Finally after what seemed like a lot of work he got them apart but not before Abby got a few punches in. "Abby!" Gibbs shouted causing her to give him her undivided attention. "Enough."

"But she-"

"I know, and I'll handle it." looking very upset at this she nodded and took the caf-pow that was offered to her. Turning back to his agents he said, "Follow me." Then he led them to separate interrogation rooms where they were told to stay. He even placed guards at the doors. He would deal with them later right now he had to find the bastard that hurt his son.

NCIS

Agent Stephenson walked into Abby's lab and looked around. "I thought Agent Gibbs was in here. I have some info on the case."

"Right here." The agent turned around and almost ran right into the other agent. "Sorry, anyway, I got an eyewitness that saw our guy leaving house on a black motorcycle dont have the full plates but we do have a partial. AC3." Abby plugged it into the computer and said, "Plates match Charlie Roads." Frowning Stephenson asked, "You got that from a partial?"

"No, Ducky gave me some DNA from the guy Tony shot and that is Adam Roads. When I was listening to the tape from Tony right before he got shot someone yelled, 'You killed my brother!' So i looked into Adam Roads family and he has a brother name Charlie." Abby pulled up both brothers pictures side by side explained, "CHarlie has a licence plate that matches your partial." Gibbs looked at the pictures and that's when it dawned on him.

"Same man." he said. Abby nodded. "Yeah they're identical twins."

"No, when I asked Tony what happened he said the same man attacked him as the one he shot dead." Everyone looked at Gibbs then abby asked, "Tony's awake?"

Nodding Gibbs replied with, "Yes he woke up but, he's not up for visitors right now." Seeing the look of sadness on the goths face he quickly said,"But when he is you will be the first to know." Satisfied abby nodded. After Stephenson left Ducky asked, "So what are you going to do about Ziva and Timothy?" "I'm going to talk to the Director." And with that he left.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Hi

Tony laid in the bed and just stared at the tv as Mighty Mouse flew across the screen. Normally he would have been so interested in the little flying creature but now it just seemed boring and pointless. He had flipped through all the stations and this was the only thing that looked close to interesting. Turning off the tv Tony sighed as he stared up at the ceiling. He was bored out of his mind. Gibbs told him that he had to stay in the hospital and be there when he came back but he didn't know when the grey haired man would return. The doctor came in a while ago and told him that besides the stutter and the shot to the leg all he had was a concussion.

"S...So th...th..that means I..I can go h..home?"

The doctor looked at Tony over his glasses and studied the man carefully. "Well I want to keep you for a couple days for observation."

"B...But what i..i..if I..I..I want to g...g..go?"

"I would strongly advise against it. You did just have surgery and you have a concussion."

"S...S...So?"

"Agent DiNozzo, I dont think that you fully understand what I'm trying to say here. I-"

"I..I u...u...understand f..f..fine."

The doctor stared at his determined patient and shook his head. "Maybe we should wait for Agent Gibbs to get back before we make any hasty decisions." Tony shook his head no. "Well how about we give him a call?" Again Tony shook his head no. "I d..d..don't w...w...wanna st..stay." Tony stuttered firmly. "I'm advising against it," the doctor said in an equally firm voice.

"I w...wanna s...s...sign myself o..out."

"You want to sign yourself out AMA?" the doctor asked while raising an eyebrow. Tony nodded. Sighing the doctor shook his head but said, "If that's what you want to do then I can't stop you." Tony smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll have a nurse come in and give you the discharge papers." And with that the doctor left.

Now Tony was sitting here waiting on the slow ass nurse to come in. And speak of the devil as soon as he thought that the door opened and revealed the nurse. While Tony was signing the papers he listened halfheartedly to the nurse ramble on about pain medication, having someone with him overnight and something about any problems to come back. Nodding and handing the papers back the nurse handed him his belongings. Staring at the blood stained clothing the nurse said she would bring him some scrubs.

Once Tony had his scrubs he gathered his stuff and left that building and luck was obviously on his side because a cab just so happened to be dropping off its passengers. Climbing in the car he gave the cab his address and they were off. Little did he know that someone was watching from the distance. The man dialed the number and held the phone to his ear waiting for it to connect.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Ryan. Just to give you the heads up your agent just left the hospital." There was silence and then a click from the call ending. Ryan looked at the phone and whispered, "I wouldn't want to be in that mans shoes."

NCIS

Tony grabbed his crutches after paying the driver and crutched his way in the building and into the elevator. Sighing he leaned against the wall and watched the numbers go up. Soon he would be able to lay down in his bed and watch some good tv while eating some real food...Pizza. Just the thought made Tony's mouth water. He could already smell the cheesy goodness. He almost didn't notice the elevator doors open.

Once he was in his apartment he sat down on the sofa and almost cried out in relief as all his hard work paid off. Seriously crutching from an elevator to your front door took a lot out of him and no it was not because he ate too much pizza and didn't really exercise. He leaned his head back against the sofa and just as he did that his house phone ran. Looking at the offending object he waited for it to stop. When it did he smiled and carefully stretched out on the sofa.

NCIS

Rage filled Gibbs as he stormed to the Director's office. The secretary shouted in alarm and protest but of course that didn't stop him. Throwing the door open it banged against the wall. The man sitting across from the Director jumped in alarm while Vance who was use to this just glared at the interruption. "Agent Gibbs, I am busy at the moment. You can wait outside."

Gibbs glared hard at the man and said only one word, "Out." The man after getting over his fright frowned at the lead agent. "Excuse me?"

"Yes excuse you, now leave." The director heard the venom in his agent's voice and decided that whatever it was needed to be dealt with immediately. Turning to the man he stood and said, "Lt. Nelson, I am terribly sorry but can we pick this up another time. Say over dinner, my treat." Lt. Nelson stood and nodded then he left but not before attempting to glare at Gibbs. Once he was gone Gibbs closed the door.

"I didn't know he was your type Leon."

"Have a seat Agent Gibbs." Vance said while frowning in disapproval at the other man.

"I'm a standing kinda man."

"Well I assume you didn't interrupt my meeting to crack jokes, so what do you want?"

"It's about the case."

"You mean where the radio DJ and a Naval officer were killed." Gibbs nodded.

"Yes, how is that coming? I don't have any reports on my desk."

"I need you to give it to another team."

Vance looked at Gibbs in shock that quickly turned to thoughtfulness. While Vance thought he started chewing on a toothpick. Gibbs stared at that little piece of wood between the man's lips and wished he could shove it down the man's throat.

"Now why would I want to do that?" Vance questioned.

"Because something came up that I need to deal with."

"Such as?"

"My senior field agent in the hospital because his partners weren't watching his six in the field."

Vance raised an eyebrow. "Come again?"

"DiNozzo is in the hospital."

"What happened and why haven't I heard about this any sooner?"

"DiNozzo was out talking to residents trying to get a voice comparison from them and he approached a house where he was attacked. He shot one of the men who was pronounced DOA. We found another set of footprints." The director was silent as he tried to absorb the news.

"Why didn't Agent DiNozzo call for backup?"

"He did and Abby has the recording to prove it."

"Then where was Agents McGee and David?"

"They shut off their radio so they didn't hear him yelling for help." Vance's eyes grew wide and that damn toothpick fell from his mouth as it hung open. He closed his mouth and then opened it again to try and speak but no words came out and he just repeated the process over and over so much that Gibbs started to think he looked like a fish out if water.

"That's not all, Ziva apparently cut the wire to make it look like there was something wrong with the radio and on their way back to NCIS Ziva flipped Abby's car almost killing her so that McGee could come back and switch out the radios. Luckily no one was hurt."

Vance sat down in his chair and tried to absorb all the news. "Where are Agents McGee and David?"

"I put them in separate interrogation rooms with guards at the doors. Leon I want them off my team."

Vance looked at Gibbs as he placed another toothpick in his mouth. "You're absolutely sure?" Gibbs nodded firmly. "Consider it done. Also I assume that you will be going to talk to both agents, so when you do so let me know because I would like to have a word with them both." Gibbs once again nodded. "I'm going to make a few phone calls so if you'll excuse me."

Gibbs started towards the exit but was stopped by Vance calling his name. Turning he looked at the man. " How is Miss Sciuto?" "Fine, pissed off more than anything. She said a few things that aren't worth mentioning since she wants to keep her job."

"And Agent DiNozzo?"

"Gunshot to the leg and something about his head. All I know is that when he talks he talks with a stutter." Vance closed his eyes and silently prayed. He never really cared for that juvenile man but after hearing what he just heard a prayer might be in order.

"I'm going to take Agent Stephenson and his team and we're going to get this son of a bitch that did this."

"Okay, and consider the case no longer yours. Send DiNozzo my best wishes."

"Will do." With that Gibbs left the room. On his way down to the bullpen his phone rang.

"Yeah Gibbs." he answered.

"Hey Gibbs, it's Ryan. Just to give you the heads up your agent just left the hospital."

Gibbs silently fumed at his senior agents blatantly disobeying a direct order and hung up. Taking a deep breath he called his cellphone but it went straight to voicemail so he tried his home phone but after a while it went to voicemail too. Instead of leaving a message he hung up and stormed down the stairs. He would deal with it later right now he had a perp to go catch.

"Stephenson, with me!" Gibbs yelled out angrily. Everyone looked at him as he stabbed the elevator button to call for it. Seeing that the man he called for wasn't by his side he yelled, "NOW!"


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I just wanna thank everyone for their awesome reviews even from those who don't like the story but continue to read it for some reason. Here's another chapter that I hope you will enjoy.**_

McGee sat at the table in the interrogation room sweating bullets. Normal he didn't care that Gibbs would let the suspects sit in here sweating waiting for his boss to come in but now being on the other end he didn't like it very much. After leaving Abby's lab Gibbs escorted Ziva and himself down and placed them in separate rooms. With the only instruction to sit. That was according to his watch almost thirty minutes ago. The junior agent wiped the sweat from his forehead and looked at the mirror only to see himself looking back. Maybe Gibbs was on the other side watching him like they did many suspects before him.

"Boss?" he called while looking at the mirror but he received no answer. Suddenly McGee felt something and stood up then went to the door and opened it. He came face to face with two agents whose name he had forgotten. They stared at him expectantly. "Um...I have to go to the bathroom." he explained. One of the agents shook his head and said, "Agent Gibbs instructed us not to let you out of this room under any circumstances."

"But I have to go to the bathroom," McGee pleaded weakly.

"Sorry but Agent Gibbs scares us more than your bladder, you're going to have to hold it." And with that the agent shut the door with McGee still inside. Groaning McGee went back and sat at the table.

NCIS

Ziva sat at the table in her room and casually drummed her fingers on the table. Unlike McGee she wasn't sweating after all she was mossad. Looking at her watch she saw that thirty minutes had passed since Gibbs had locked her in here. Honestly she didn't see what the big deal with all of this was if anything Tony was probably overreacting like usual. Looking at the mirror she imagined Gibbs was on the other side drinking his coffee waiting for her to sweat but sadly she wasn't.

Leaning back in her chair she looked at the mirror full on but what she wasn't paying attention to was the fact that she was leaning back too far and the chair tilted causing her to fall to the floor. She and the chair landed with a loud thud causing the door to open. "Everything alright in here?" someone asked. Standing up quickly she glared at the owner of the voice and said in a frosty tone, "Yes, everything is fine." Nodding the man started to leave but she stopped him.

"Where is Agent Gibbs?" she questioned.

"I don't know." and with that the person was gone. Sighing she resumed her recent position of sitting at the table with boredom setting in.

NCIS

Gibbs and Agent Stephenson jogged into position at Charlie Roads house. With Gibbs on one side of the door he knocked and yelled, "NCIS." Both agents listened for movement and they heard a fait crash. Agent Stephenson after receiving Gibbs nod kicked in the door just in time to see Charlie running to the back of the house. While Stephenson went after him Gibbs ran to the back just in time to see Charlie jumping out the window. "Freeze NCIS!" He shouted as he opinted his gun. Charlie looked at him and went the opposite direction. Gibbs was on his tail immediately. Pumping his arms he chased the man who shot his agent through some trees. He didn't look behind him to see if the other agent was with him but he did hear someone huffing and puffing like they ate to many donuts before coming out.

Brushing that aside he focused on his target who ran around a corner into an ally. Not being dumb gibbs slowed down and quickly rounded the corner ducking just in time as a pipe swung right where his head had just been. Taking this opportunity gibbs tackled the suspect in the stomach knocking the air out of him. The both went down and while Charlie was trying to catch his breathe Gibbs rolled him over and held him down by the neck. Leaning close to his ear he asked, "You wanna give me a good reason as to why I should shoot you right now?" Gasping Charlie sputtered. "Not a good answer." Gibbs roared. Suddenly the quiet air was filled with gasping that wasn't coming from the man he had on the ground.

Looking Gibbs saw Agent Stephenson leaning against the wall gasping for air. Shaking his head Gibbs cuffed Charlie and said to the other agent, "I've seen old ladies run better that that and they don't break a sweat." Stephenson attempted to glare that the older agent but failed but coming off looking like he was about to pass out. Smirking Gibbs hauled Charlie to his feet. "You can catch your breathe on the way back." With that Gibbs headed back towards the house.

NCIS

Gibbs got another agent to escort Charlie to a cell while he went down to Abby's lab. When he walked in he saw Abby and Palmer huddled together talking quietly. He casually walked up behind them and peaked over their shoulder. He saw what looked like an outline. "What are you two doing?" he asked. Abby and Palmer both jumped a mile high before turning around and looking at Gibbs. They both stared at him with wide eyes.

"Gibbs you can't sneak up on people like that. I'm going to teach you how to make noise when you walk," Abby said. "You never answered my question. What are you doing?"

"N...Nothing." Palmer said. Gibbs noticed that the once confident autopsy assistant was now back to his stuttering self. Turning his glare on the man gibbs spoke in a low and threatening tone, "Palmer, i figured after seeing what went on in here a couple hours ago you would know that it's not best to lie to me." Palmer gulped. Abby smacked gibbs in the arm and said, "Play nice. But if you must know we are coming up with a way to kill Ziva and McGee without leaving any evidence." Gibbs turned his stare on her and noticed that she was giving him her innocent look. Narrowing his eyes he replied with, "Well I need you to stop and trace DiNozzo's cell." Abby looked at him in alarm and said, "Did something happen? I thought he was in the hospital."

"He was in the hospital but I have a friend who works there and said DiNozzo signed himself out."

"Wow, did you try calling him? Oh wait of course you did and he must have not answered if you want me tracking his cell. That means he broke one of your rules, Never be unreachable. Oh Tony-"

"Abby! That trace." Gibbs reminded her.

"Oh right." After clicking a few buttons she spoke, "Phones off."

"Pull up the security camera from in front of the hospital."

Alot more clicks later she got the footage and after looking they found Tony getting into a cab. While typing Abby said, "I can look to see where the cab has been...and bingo. The cab dropped off someone outside Tony's place." Turning to say something she saw Gibbs walking out the door. Looking at Palmer she shrugged and said, "He never said we couldn't stop planning." Palmer smiled and they both went back to planning only to find their outline missing.

"Rats."

NCIS

Gibbs pulled up to Tony's apartment building and quickly made his way inside. He would never admit it but he was honestly scared. His agent was just shot and had surgery and now he was out of the hospital. Reaching his agents door he used his spare key and opened the door only to be welcomed by the sight of his agent sitting on the sofa watching tv and eating pizza. Tony looked at the door that just opened and froze.


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Here is another chapter, I must warn you this is only going to be dealing with Gibbs and Tony's relationship because I'm still trying to decide how to handle Ziva and McGee but I promise that chapter won't be far behind. Trying to decide how to handle with Director Vance involved. Promise I will update as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!**_

Gibbs closed the door and both of the men stood there staring at each other. Tony with a pizza halfway in his mouth and gibbs standing by the door. Closing his eyes Gibbs took a couple seconds to reign in his anger but he was finding it hard to hearing the tv running in the background. Opening his eyes Gibbs walked slowly towards his agent who seemed to be sinking into the sofa. He grabbed the remote and turned off the tv then sat down next to his wayward agent. Tony put the pizza down on the plate then suddenly found his lap more interesting. Both men stayed in silence like that. Tony opened his mouth but one look from Gibbs suggested that he not say a word, so Tony closed his mouth.

Taking a deep breathe Gibbs said, "DiNozzo, I strongly suggest that you think about the question I'm going to ask you before you answer. And when I say strongly suggest I mean strongly suggest. What the hell are you doing here instead of the hospital?" Tony opened his mouth once again to reply but gibbs held up his hand and said, "No, I want you to think and really think because your answer is going to determine if I head slap you until both of my hands hurt and I get tired."

Tony looked down and Gibbs swore he could hear the younger man swallowing. Sweat seemed to form on Tony's forehead. He wanted to reach up and wipe it away but was afraid to. "DiNozzo, I want an answer. Now." Gibbs barked making his senior field agent jump.

"W...Well…" Tony stopped talking. How was he supposed to tell his boss that he hated hospitals and everything they stand for. How was he supposed to tell the man the he looked up to that every since the plague his fear of hospitals increased. That the blue lights still haunted his dreams sometimes along with the feeling of not being able to breathe. Just thinking about it make Tony choke a little so much that he had to clear his throat multipkle times. Gibbs saw his agent struggling and frowned. "DiNozzo," he called. He didn't respond. He lightly headslapped the man in the back of his head mindful that he has a cuncoussion. Tony startld and looked at his boss. It was green on blue as Gibbs stared into the mans eyes searching. Tears seem to be forming. Something was wrong.

"Talk to me DiNozzo." Tony bit his bottom lip and looked down. Gibbs put a finger under the mans chin and forced him to look. "Tony," Gibbs said softly, "I can't help unless I know whats wrong." Tony burst into tears. Gibbs eyes widened slightly at the random display of emotion. He quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around the other ones shoulders and pulled him to his chest. Tony stiffened for a couple seconds then he seemed to melt into the older mans arms. Gibbs ran his fingers through the brown locks as the owner cried in his chest. While Tony cried Gibbs mind wandered back to the time when he held Kelly while she was crying.

NCIS

 _Kelly Gibbs stood in front of her mother as she put the helmate on her daughter. After the task was complete Shannon Gibbs stood and looked at her husband who was home on leave. "Do you think we should get some elbow pads and knee pads. How about some gloves, I dont want her hands to get scraped. Oh, maybe we should put her in different shoes. Ones without laces. I dont want her to fall over them. That's a good idea. We can even-"_

 _Gibbs cut his wife off by saying, "Yes, lets also wrap her in bubble wrap while were at it." Shannon glared at him while he laughed. "Relax Shan, she's not going into battle, I'm just teaching her to ride a bike."_

" _But she could get hurt." Shannpn argued._

" _Yes, I'm well aware of that, however I'm going to be right there." He assured her. She frowned slightly and looked at their daughter who was waiting by the door._

" _I know, I just dont want her to get hurt." Smiling he wrapped his wife in his arms and kissed her forehead. "She'll be fine, I'll make sure of that." Hearing the determination in her husbands voice she nodded and went to open the door for them._

 _Kelly stared at the bike in awe and fear. She never been on a bike that had two wheels before. Gibbs saw this and he got down to her height and stared right into her eyes. "Don't worry, I'm gonna be right there." She made that face that Shannon makes when shes studying you then she smiled and nodded._

 _Kelly started pedaling while her father held onto her and the bike. Then without warning he let go and kelly went on her own for a couple seconds then she fell sideways into the street. Gibbs heard a gasp of horror from the house and saw Shannon watching with egale eyes. Seconds later he heard a cry from his daughter who was still in the street. Shannon started down the steps but Gibbs held up a hand and rushed to his daughter. He keeled down and picked her up. Her face was red and tear stained. He held her close and ran his fingers through her hair mummering soft words of comfort in her ear. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on for dear life. Gibbs ran a hand up and down her back. "I'm here Kells; I'm right here." he wispered over and over._

NCIS

"G...G...Gibbs!" a voice called bringing him back to the present. He looked and saw Tony staring at him in concern. Tears were still in his eyes but he wiped them away. "Y...You o...okay?" he asked. Gibbs nodded and Tony must have saw the confusion because he elaborated. "Y...You were s...s...s..saying 'I g...g...got y….you T….T...Tony th...th..then you c...called m..m..me K...Kells." Gibbs closed his eyes storing the memory in his mind for later and then looked at his agent.

"Sorry." Tony stared at Gibbs with very wide eyes, he opened his mouth to say something but Gibbs cut him off. "Yes, I know I broke one of my rules. Sign of weakness." Tony's eyes were still wide. Desiding to change the subject Gibbs cleared his throat and said, "You never answered my question." Tony was about to look down again but he was once again stopped. "Why are you here and not at the hospital?"

"D...Don't l...l..like 'e...em."

"So because you don't like hospitals that gives you a reason to disobey a direct order, break a rule?" Tony frowned. "I called your cell, it was off and then I called your house phone and you didn't pick up. You litterly scared the hell out of me! You just got the crap beat out of you, got shot, had sergury, just woke up, and you have a concussion! All that and I once agin say, nobody knew where you were! I had to have Abby get the footage from the hospital and information from the cab to find out where you were! I told you to stay in the hospital and not sign yourelf out but you did it anyway. We've worked together long enough to know that I say what I mean so I don't get where you might have thought that I was joking! Do you know how far your up the creek without a paddle?! So I want a better explanation than you don't like hospitals!" At the end of his rant Gibbs was outright shouting and Tony was once again staring at Gibbs in amazement.

"Y...Y...You w..were s...s...scared?" Gibbs glared at his agent so hard that Tony swore he was trying to kill him and bury him 12 feet under rather than the standard 6.

Gibbs spoke in a low cold tone with narrowed eyes, "That is the second time you've questioned me Tony and I'm not liking it. First you thought I didn't have your back and now you're questioning me on if I was worried about you? I swear you are luckly that you have that concussion or I would be head slapping you into the year 2018!" Tony rubbed his head. "Now answer my question."

Sighing Tony took a multiple deep breathes and then blurted it out befroe he cokuld stop, "T...T..They r..r...remind me o..of th...th..the b...blue l..lights." Gibbs immediatley knew what he was talking about and mentally head slapped himself. How could he not have seen that it would bother him. He almost died! Silence stretched between them. Finally one spoke, "Aw hell Tony, why didn;t you say something?" Tony shrugged. "Once again I can't help unless you talk to me."

The Italians cheeksk went a shade of red that Gibbs couldn't help but smirk at. Wanting to change the subject again Tony asked, "Z...Z...Ziva and Mc...Mcgee?" Gibbs looked at saw the worry written all over his face. "I...I c..called b...b..b...but t...they didn't..t c..come."

"They're fine, for now," Gibbs growled. Tony looked at his mentor and frowned. Gibbs didn't want Tony to worry about it right now, not while he had to recover. Shaking his head Gibbs stood and handed Tony his crutches. Immediatley Tony misunderstood and began begging, "N...N..No p...p..p..please! I..I d...don't -"

"Tony!: Gibbs shouted cutting the man off. "I'm not taking you to the hospital. You're gonna stay with me while you recover."

"Oh n...no I.I can't."

"It's either my place or the hospital Tony. Your choice."

"F..Fine. Y..Your p..place." Gibbs nodded as Tony stood. While the men were facing each other Gibbs put his hands on his agents face and looked him in the eyes.

"You're going to be fine Tony. I promise. And I will always have your six. Don't you ever doubt that for a second. Do you understand me?" Tony nodded but Gibbs noticed that it was hesitantley. The fact that he hesitated pulled at Gibbs heart strings causing him to feel kinda hurt. But he kept his features cool and nodded.

"G...Going s..soft b..boss?" Tony asked cheekly with his DiNozzo mega-watt smile. Gibbs head slapped him and when Tony hissed in pain Gibbs remembered that he had a concussion. After rubbing his head Tony looked at Gibbs accusingly then started for the door saying, "N..Nevermind."

"Tony, I forgot I'm -"

Turnig his mega-watt smile was back and he said, "G...Got y..ya!" Gibbs growled as Tony went out the door. Once he was out of sight Gibbs allowed a smile to grace his face. The same smile that Shannon said he used when he was happy. "I miss you guys," Gibbs whispered then he followed his agent.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Heyo, sorry for the delay….also i want to apologize for the last chapter, I forgot to spell check so the chapter is full of misspelled words. My bad. In addition I wanna thank those who are sticking by the story even though it's awful. Anyway here is another chapter.**

McGee sat at the table in the room shaking his leg really fast trying not to think about his bladder which was about to explode. Suddenly the door swung open and banged against the wall causing McGee to jump. Gibbs stood in the doorway with Director Vance standing behind him. McGee swallowed as they both came in and Vance sat across from him while gibbs stood behind him. Sweat ran down McGee's neck as Gibbs leaned in and spoke right there in his ear.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I strongly suggest that you think about your answer because if you don't i promise you will live to regret it." After Mcgee nodded Gibbs asked, "What in the hell were you thinking?" McGee looked from Gibbs to Director Vance and opened his mouth but then closed it. "I want an answer."

"Boss we didn't mean for Tony to get hurt," Mcgee said. Gibbs glared at him and said, "Why the hell did you turn off the radio?"

"Well, it was Ziva's idea…."

"Agent McGee, we're not talking about Officer David right now we're talking about you." Vance said with a sense of authority in his voice. McGee looked at him and watched as he raised an eyebrow. "What was the reason you turned off the radio?" Looking down Mcgee mumbled his answer. "What was that?"

"We were tired of hearing him talk," McGee repeated. That response made Gibbs explode.

"WHAT IN THE HELL DO YOU MEAN YOU WERE TIRED OF HEARING HIM TALK! THAT'S WHAT THE ASSIGNMENT WAS. HE HAD TO TALK IN ORDER TO GET VOICE RECOGNITION. WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT! DO YOU KNOW HOW DUMB YOU SOUND RIGHT NOW MCGEE?! WE WERE TIRED OF HEARING HIM TALK! YEAH GIBBS WE WERE TIRED OF HEARING HIM TALK WHILE HE WAS OUT CANVASSING AND GETTING PEOPLE'S VOICES SO WE TURNED OFF THE RADIO! YOU ARE SMARTER THAN THAT MCGEE! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? DINOZZO COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED! MAYBE THAT'S WHY YOU TURNED OFF THE RADIO."

"What no Boss, we didn't think anything would happen! Honest!" McGee squeaked as he coward away from Gibbs.

Gibbs slammed his fist down on the table and yelled, "SOMETHING DID HAPPEN MCGEE!" He was about to finish yelling at the junior agent when a smell hit his nose. Backing up he looked down and saw a yellow puddle forming on the floor under McGee and a dark spot forming between the man's legs. Stepping back further in surprise Gibbs looked at McGee who was looking at him with wide eyes that showed nothing but fear. Closing his eyes and taking a deep breathe Gibbs then looked at McGee and said, "Go hit the showers, but by all means this conversation is not over." McGee nodded and Gibbs left then went to Ziva's room.

NCIS

When Gibbs walked in he saw Ziva asleep with her arms on the table and her head on her arms. He couldn't help but notice that she looked content and peaceful. Shaking his head he walked over and kick her chair then the table startling her wake. She moved quickly and went to grab him but Gibbs was quicker and he got out the way and grabbed her wrist Ziva looked and immediately pulled away when she saw who it was. "Sorry Gibbs, I did not know it was you."

He didn't say a word as he pointed to the seat she was just in that was now on the floor. Taking her seat that's when she saw Vance standing in the doorway watching the whole thing. Looking between both men she waited for one of them to say something. Finally Vance spoke, "Agent David, I don't think you are aware of how much trouble you are in right now." Ignoring Vance Ziva looked at Gibbs and asked, "How is Tony?" Gibbs glared at her but didn't say anything.

"Why do you want to know?" Vance asked as he closed the door and sat down at the table across from her. Only looking at Gibbs she replied, "Well he is my partner." When she said that, she said it as if she were telling a grown man that water was wet.

"If he's your partner then why in the hell did you turn off the radio?" Ziva glanced at Director Vance then back at Gibbs.

"Gibbs, we did not mean for Tony to get-"

"But he did and Officer David you are talking to me not Agent Gibbs!" Vance snapped. Ziva looked at Vance and narrowed her eyes.

"It's Agent David not Officer David, I resigned from Mossad, remember?" She said frostily. Vance pulled a toothpick from his jacket pocket and placed it in his mouth while leaning back in his chair.

He watched her closely as he spoke, "Funny you should mention that because I called Eli and we had a very nice long conversation. You see, he owes me a favor and well I thought now was as good as time as any to collect. As of this moment you are no longer an Agent of NCIS. Now I was all for you making a decision between going back to Israel or spending your days here in jail then going back to Israel but you father seemed very eager to see you."

Ziva stared at the Director in outrage then she looked to Gibbs. "Gibbs, you can't let him do this. I'm an agent of this agency, not mossad!"

Ignoring her cry for help Gibbs finally spoke, "Why did you do it Ziver? Why turn off the radio. Never screw over your partner and always work as a team, remember?" His voice was calm and not gruff like she was expecting it to be which kind of scared suddenly anger filled her.

"He was talking to much! I mean i understand that he has to talk to the neighbors but even when he wasn't he would still talk. He would just go on and on! Do you know what it's like to sit there and listen to him talk forever about absolutely nothing?"

"Have you forgotten that I have worked with him for years before you showed up?" Gibbs snapped back.

"Then you know what I am talking about!"

"That still isn't an excuse to turn of the radio and leave him without backup! He almost got killed!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, however he is fine now, yes?"

"That's not the point!" Gibbs yelled. Ziva stood up so fast that the chair fell over once again and glared at her him and asked, "Then what is the point? Yes the radio was turned off, unfortunately Tony got hurt. But it is over now and he will be fine."

"Do you not see the seriousness of this?" Vance asked.

"Not only did you shut off the radio but we still haven't gotten to the part where you cut the wire, lied to my face and almost killed Abby!" Gibbs screamed. Ziva sighed and Gibbs could have sworn that she rolled her eyes. So he marched right up to her and got right in her face. "David, I don't hit women but you are coming very close to being the first. Tony mentioned once that he wanted to see me and you in a boxing match."

"Tony is a child," Ziva said while staring Gibbs straight on.

"Officer David sit down." Vance ordered. Ignoring him Ziva just continued to stand her ground and stare Gibbs straight on.

"I assume you are going to give this same lecture to McGee?" she stated.

"Don't worry about McGee, worry about yourself."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means," Gibbs started as he stepped closer to her causing her to back up and trip over the chair that laid on the floor, "worry about yourself." He glared at her as she picked herself up off the floor. "You've been in this country for how long and you still can't understand basic english?" He was about to say something else when his phone ran. Pulling it out he saw that it was Tony.

"Yeah Gibbs," he answered.

"H…..Hey b…..boss," his agent's voice came through the phone.

"What?"

"U…..um…"

"Spit it out."

"D….Do you h…..h….have cable?"

"No why?" Gibbs asked as he walked out into the hall.

"B….Bored."

Sighing Gibbs thought then said, "I'll take care of it."

"Y….you g...g...gonna get c...cable?"

"No." Gibbs said as he rolled his eyes and hung up.

Dialing the number he spoke when the person answered, "Abs, I need a favor."

A **/N: I know this chapter is short and probably a disappointment but I still have no Idea how to deal with Ziva and McGee so if you want to send some ideas my way put them in a review and i'll find one I like and put in in the story. (Don't worry, I'll give you credit for it)**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Heyo, so i'm back at it again…..sorta. Thanks to all those who favored and followed this story means a lot. Especially those who are having patience with me and my non-consistent uploads. Enjoy**

Tony sat on the sofa in Gibbs living room staring at the black and white show that was currently playing on the tv. He had absolutely no interest in it but it was the only thing on. He had called Gibbs earlier to see if the man would at least get cable but he said no then hung up the phone. So to say that the young man was disappointed was an understatement. Looking at the clock to see what time it was, Tony noticed only twenty minutes had passed since he talked to Gibbs. To the injured man it seemed like two hours. Picking up his phone he was about to call Gibbs again but the front door opened.

"Tony?" a voice called out. Tony froze and looked at the owner. No, this isn't happening, Tony thought. Frustration filled his body as the owner to the voice turned and looked at him. Go away, Tony repeated over and over in his head. Next thing the senior agent knew he was being crushed by pigtails and black. "Oh my gosh, are you okay? Why are you out of the Hospital? You had surgery and you were shot and oh my god! Did you sign yourself out? That can be dangerous, do I need to call Ducky and have him come and check you out? Why is your foot not elevated?" Abby rambled. Tony just sat there staring at her. Abby looked at him then brought him in for another bone crushing hug. "I was so worried, you weren't awake and then you left the hospital and Gibbs couldn't reach you-"

Instead of responding Tony just pushed her off gently. She let go and sat down next to him. "So are you going to answer my questions?" Tony just continued to stare at her. Seeing the confusion on the man's face Abby explained, "Gibbs called me and said that you were bored out of your mind and needed some company. Plus I've been dying to see you. Palmer wanted to come too but Ducky needed him to deal with dead bodies and stuff. You shouldn't scare people like that. Oh do I have so much to tell you. So the Sisters and I went bowling again and-"

While abby talked all Tony could do was stare at her and think, why would Gibbs do this? Why would he sent her over here? He knew it was for a good reason but he must not have told her about his stuttering. She must not know, she hasn't mentioned it. And if she doesn't know and he starts talking to her then she will and she'll go all mother hen on him and that's the last thing he wants right now. Maybe he could just get up and leave. No that's rude. Plus it's not Abby's fault. Maybe he could pretend to go to see so that she will leave. It's still rude but not as rude as getting up to leave. Maybe hide in the bathroom until she leaves; no that wouldn't work she would think that something's wrong and call Gibbs or worst Ducky. If Gibbs didn't tell Abby about his talking problem then there is a slim chance that he told Ducky.

"Tony are you listening to me?" Abby asked interrupting his thoughts. Nodding Tony looked her in the eyes. She seemed content with his answer so she continued to talk. How in the world did Gibbs think that this would cause the younger man to not be bored, don't get me wrong Tony enjoyed Abby's company but when the conversation is one-sided there is no fun in that. Finally deciding that he was going to go with operation fall asleep he looked at Abby and saw that she was still talking and smiling so he forced a smile too. Counting down in his head he listened to Abby.

5…..

"You know you're a trooper, Tony"

4….

"You're taking this surprisingly well."

3….

"If I was you I would be furious

2…...

"I wanted to kill them but Gibbs basically said no."

1…..

"I mean how could Ziva and McGee just leave you without backup like that?"

Tony froze then said, "W….w….what?" Abby looked at Tony in confusion. "Ziva and McGee turning off the radio before you were attacked. I said I don't see how you could be so calm about it, especially after Gibbs told you."

"W...W..What?"

Abby frowned even more and said, "Gibbs told you right?" Tony not knowing what was going on shook his head no. Abby chuckled but then saw that Tony was serious.

"Oh shit."

A/N: Sorry this chapter is short I didn't have a lot of time to write and this was a quick post. All mistakes are mine.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Heyo, long time no post. Enjoy.**

Vance and Gibbs stood in the viewing room watching Ziva through the glass. She was currently glaring at it like she knew they were standing behind it watching her. "What are we going to do with McGee?" Vance asked. "As long as he isn't on my team or anywhere around me and Tony, I don't care."

"We could send him back to cyber crimes," the director suggested. Gibbs looked at him and raised an eyebrow. 'If you send him back to Cyber crimes will he be around Tony and I?"

"No."

"Then. I. Don't. Care."

Vance stared at the lead agent for a moment then he nodded. "Alright, it's done. McGee to cyber crimes and Ziva back to Israel."

Gibbs nodded and then said, "Good, now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be."

Vance jumped in alarm and Gibbs frowned at him. "Gibbs using manners? I've seen it all." Rolling his eyes Gibbs left the room and went into the room with Ziva. He didn't bother walking all the way in, he just stood at the door and glared at his former agent.

"You'll be staying in a cell until Vance arranges for your transportation back to Israel." Turning around about to leave Ziva called out to him. "Gibbs!" The said man stopped walking but didn't turn around to look at her. "Please Gibbs, you can't send me back to Israel."

"I didn't send you back Ziver, you sent yourself back." with that Gibbs left and closed to door. Rage filled him but at the same time he felt his chest tightened. That woman in there was like a daughter to him. He took her under his wing after she joined the team. Granted it was after some reservation, but he still took her under his wing. Taking a deep breathe he squared his shoulders and put on a firm face then entered the interrogation room that held McGee. McGee looked up and immediately froze. Standing by the door Gibbs noticed that the room was cleaned up and his former Junior Agent was wearing an orange jumpsuit.

"Agent McGee, you will no longer be working under me. You will be transferred to the Cybercrime Unit. Vance is also informing them that one wrong more from you and you will be fired. If you so much as sneeze wrong or scratch your ass wrong, you're fired." After saying his peace he turned and walked out the door. Closing the door he took another deep breathe. "Are you okay?" a voice asked. Gibbs turned his head to look and saw Ducky standing in the middle of the hallway. Ducky looked at his friends face and noticed that he looked tired.

"I'm fine, did you need something?"

"You sure Jethro?"

"Ducky," Gibbs said with a sigh,"not now. What do you need?"

"Abigail called. Apparently something is wrong with Anthony."

NCIS

Gibbs all but ran into his house. "Abby?" he yelled but when he turned he see Abby sitting on the sofa waving her hand in front of Tony's face. Turning to see the owner of the house she ran to him and all but dragged him to the sofa. "Something's wrong with him Gibbs. I'm sorry I didn't know that you didn't tell him yet."

"Told him what?"

"About Ziva and McGee." Gibbs froze. Dealing with Ziva and McGee, he forgot to inform Abby not to mention the situation to the senior field agent. Dread filled him because the agent knew this would not be a pleasant conversation. Looking at the man in front of him he saw that he was no longer frozen but in fact glaring at him.

"Tony-" Gibbs started but was cut off.

"Y…Y..You didn't t...t...tell m..me." Gibbs heard the accusation in his voice.

"I was going to tell you and I forgot to tell Abby not to mention it-"

"W..When?"

"After I got them taken care of."

"W..Why?"

"Why what?" Tony just glared at him and he then knew what the man was asking. Sighing Gibbs ran a hand over his face. How the hell does he tell this man that it's because he talks too much sometimes. Looking back at the man he treated family he opened his mouth to just say it but his words got caught in his throat so he closed it to try again but got the same result. Tony turned and looked at Abby.

Abby looked between the two men then said, "They were caught on tape saying that it's because you apparently talk too much." Gibbs watched Tony's reaction but all he saw was a blank mask and Tony nod his head. "A...A….A….Anything else?"

"Tony, you don't need to worry about that right now. You need to worry about getting better." Gibbs said as he put a hand on Tony's shoulder but as soon as his hand made contact with the others shoulder, Tony pulled away, rather harshly. Gibbs fought hard to hold his facial and not show that he was hurt by that gesture. Trying again instead he grabbed Tony by the back of the neck. Tony looked down at his lap and Gibbs squeezed his neck gently. "Look at me Tony," Gibbs said softly. When the man refused Gibbs physically moved into his eye sight. "Listen to me," he said, "you don't need to worry about it. All you need to do is focus on getting better." Tony glared at Gibbs and the older man saw that the green orbs were slightly glistening.

God, he's trying not to cry, Gibbs thought. Looking to Abby who was standing off to the side, he stood and motioned for her to follow him. They both went into the kitchen and immediately Abby started in on Gibbs.

"Oh my God, why didn't you tell me he didn't know Gibbs? I feel like I ripped a bandaid off a really big scab. With something like this you have to go slow and be delicate."

"I know that, I was dealing with Ziva and McGee, I forgot to tell you not to mention it." Gibbs sighed. "I was going to tell him later, after I dealt with those two. I wanted him to focus on getting better not this. God he probably hates me now." Abby scoffed at that and rolled her eyes. "Tony can never hate you. He maybe pissed at you and sometimes wish you were dead but never hate you." Gibbs looked at Abby as if she grew three head right in front of his eyes.

"Why would Tony wish I was dead?"

"Oh no he wouldn't, I just saw it in a movie that I watched with Tony and I've always wanted to say that." Gibbs smirked at that. "So, what happened to Ziva and McGee since you took our plan to kill them."

"McGee is headed back to cybercrimes with no second chances. One wrong move and he's fired. As for Ziva she is headed back to Israel."

"Good," Abby said with a nod. After a moment of silence Abby asked the one question that was on both of their minds. "What are we going to do about Tony?" Gibbs ran a hand over his face and sighed. "I'll deal with him."


	18. I have no Idea what chapter this is

**A/N: Look at me go…..posting twice in one month. I feel accomplished. Anyways, I want to thank everyone again who has stuck with this story. I appreciate the feedback and I will definitely be following some of the suggestions that you put in your comments. I also know that some people said they tried to PM me but couldn't and that some tried to leave reviews but couldn't. I'm sorry. I don't know what's going on. Lots of love though. BTW, I think I change my username more than I write tbh. Now on to the story.**

Tony sat on the sofa quietly listening to Abby and his boss whispering in the kitchen. Well trying to whisper was the more appropriate saying. Ziva was headed back to her motherland and McGee was headed to cyber crimes. The brunette shook his head in as everything sunk in.

 _They actually turned off th_ y to him for he was deep in thought. It was however heard by the two people who were still trying to whisper in the kitchen.

Gibbs who had been in the kitchen shushed Abby when his gut started to turn. Hearing the uneven breathing of his senior field agent the lead man in charge rushed out. Seeing his target still sitting on the sofa where they left him, Gibbs got on his knees. Ignoring the popping that came from his legs, Gibbs grabbed Tony's face gently and turned his face towards himself. Unfortunately, instead of meeting a set of alert green eyes he was met with an unfocused pair.

"Tony," Gibbs called out gently.

No response.

Tapping on the side of his face Gibbs called out again but got the same result. Both Abby and Gibbs watched as Tony's face changed every so often as he battled with his emotions.

"Gibbs what do we do?" Abby asked and the senior man could hear the worry in her voice.

"I don't know Abs." Gibbs said over his shoulder to the goth then he turned to his agent and called his name again.

"Can't you head slap him? That always gets his attention," Abby suggested.

"I would but he has a concussion and I don't think he would like it if he had to go back to the hospital. In fact I think he might fight me on that."

"Oh, right." Abby mumbled. Then she perked up and suggested, "Maybe we could fill the tub up with water and toss him in."

"Abby," was all Gibbs said.

"What? At least I'm trying to come up with ideas instead of just sitting here slapping him. Your plan obviously isn't working." The goth said. Gibbs turned and fixed her with his famous Gibbs glare which she seemed to be unfazed with.

"Abby you're-" Gibbs was cut off when he felt Tony move. Turning back to his charge Gibbs saw the man's face held a blank expression and he was reaching for his crutches. Abby wanting to be useful grabbed them and handed them to their owner. After several seconds of maneuvering Tony stood and Gibbs stood with him.

Searching his face Gibbs asked, "Are you okay?"

Tony didn't say a word he just hobbled right past them and down the hallway. (I know technically it would be upstairs since gibbs had stairs in the show but well this isn't the show so….)

Abby and Gibbs shared a look and followed. "Tony, where are you going?" Abby asked. Instead of answering Tony went into the bathroom and closed the door in Gibbs face. Turning to the goth behind him Gibbs opened his mouth to say something but Abby cut him off. "Gibbs I think Tony is trying to tell us that he doesn't need help going to the bathroom."

Gibbs rolled his eyes and they both went back to the living room and waited for the man to come out.

 **NCIS**

Twenty minutes had passed since Tony went into the bathroom and the man had yet to come out. "Maybe I should go check on him," Gibbs suggested and all Abby could do was smile.

"Gibbs there's no need to go all papa bear right now. He's in the bathroom and he's a big boy."

"I'm not going all 'papa bear' as you say. I'm worried. There is a major difference." Gibbs argued causing Abby to laugh. When Gibbs went to stand up Abby grabbed his arm and pulled him back down.

"Maybe he's constipated. Do you really want to go and bother him right now?" She asked. Gibbs looked at her then sat back down. "I thought not."

 **20 minutes later**

Tony still had yet to come out the bathroom and Gibbs gut was turning harder than ever. "Abby, it's been forty minutes. I need to go check on him and make sure that her's okay." Gibbs said but as he stood he was pulled back down again.

"Gibbs, let me explain something to you. You cannot, and I do mean, you cannot rush something like this. It takes time, Gibbs. His stomach is probably flip flopping." Gibbs looked at his favorite scientist in the eye as she nodded.

"So you mean to tell me that you take forty minutes in the bathroom?"

"Gibbs, I take as long as I need to. Now let's find something else to talk about, because this conversation is getting weird." Gibbs smiled at that and leaned back on the sofa, trusting the girl rather than his gut.

 **20 minutes later**

An hour has gone by since Tony went into the bathroom and Gibbs gut was working in overtime and then some. Abby was starting to get worried as well.

"Okay Gibbs, maybe you should go see if he fell in the toilet." Not needing to be told twice Gibbs jumped up and disappeared down the hallway before abby could even blink. She shook her head in amusement. Gibbs walked to the door and knocked but no answer came.

"Tony, you okay in there?" he called out. Still no answer. Suddenly it was almost as if his gut was talking.

"Tony if you don't answer me, I'm gonna open this door."

Still nothing.

Sighing Gibbs turned to handle only to find it locked. Growing increasingly worried Gibbs started bangging on the door like a mad man causing Abby to get more worried too. Finally having enough Gibbs kicked in the door and to his surprise the bathroom was empty and the window was open. The only occupant in the bathroom was one lonely cruth.

"Gibbs is everything okay?" Abby called. When she didn't get a response she went to him. "What's wrong Gibbs?"

"He's gone."

A/N: Sorry it's not that long but my math exam tomorrow prevents me from writing more :(


	19. Chapter insert number cause I dont know

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. Thank you to all who keep encouraging me to continue the story. As well as those who continue to read it. It really means a lot. Also sorry this chapter isn't long but I promise you (and this time I mean it) I will post another chapter sometime tonight if not tomorrow. Much love and enjoy.**

 **NCIS**

The first thing that ran through Tony's mind as he hobbled down the sidewalk was that he should have brought his other crutch because it was hell trying to keep off his injured leg. He was wasn't sure how far away from Gibbs house he was but at this point he's sure that his boss noticed he was gone. Stopping to catch his breath Tony noticed a car that was following him for the past two blocks. His hand immediately went for his waist then silently cursed because he didn't have his gun. Deciding to play it cool Tony started limping towards the bar that was just ahead. Unfortunately he wasn't as lucky as he thought because the car pulled up beside him.

Stopping he took a deep breath and glared at the window as it rolled down. Once the window was completely down he saw a pair of Vibrant blue eyes staring at him with concern. Tony released the breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Excuse me sir, are you okay?" the driver asked. Tony smiled his DiNozzo smile and nodded.

"Y...Y...Yes m..ma'am." The driver looked at the italian like he was stupid then leaned over and opened the door. Tony just stared.

"Get in." Smiling Tony politely declined. "Come on, I don't bite and besides it's about to start raining." Looking at the sky Tony could tell the weather had changed. He had two options get in the car or stay out here and get soaked. Sighing Tony got in the car. Closing the door he turned to the driver who held out a hand. "Hi, my name's Samantha." Tony shook her hand very gently and smiled. After a moment of silence Samantha smiled gently and asked, "So what's your name, handsome?"

"T..Tony." Samantha smiled wider and nodded. Putting the car in drive Samantha pulled back out onto the road. Samantha could tell by the way her passenger was looking around that he was nervous and she just laughed.

"Relax Tony, I'm just taking you to my place. I promise I'm not kidnapping you." After mentioning where she was taking him it didn't appear that he was relaxing. "We could go and get coffee if you would prefer. Some place with witnesses?" Tony nodded and pointed to a restaurant that was to their left. Samantha saw it and pulled in. Looking at her companion she smiled and got out.

NCIS

Gibbs and Abby were in the living room when Palmer and Ducky walked into the house. "Is it true? Anthony really left?" Ducky asked immediately. Gibbs nodded and ran a hand across his face. He could physically feel more grey hairs coming in.

"Did he say where he was going?" Palmer asked. Everyone just looked at him with the exception of Gibbs who glared at the boy. Palmer quickly turned red and stammered, "O..Of course not. If he did you wouldn't be looking for him. I'll shut up now."

"What made him leave?" Ducky asked.

"He found out what Ziva and McGee did, went to the bathroom and then he left. We just found out." Abby explained. Ducky nodded in understanding and sadness.

"Where would he go?"

"Not sure, I would track his phone but Gibbs lives in the caveman days and doesn't believe in modern technology." Abby explained. Ducky smirked at that then he grew serious.

"We need to find Anthony quickly. He has a gunshot wound to the leg and a concussion. Both are very serious."

"Palmer and Ducky stay here in case he comes back. If he does sit on him until I get back." Gibbs ordered.

"What about me Gibbs?" Abby said quickly clearly not wanting to be left out.

"You're headed back to NCIS to track his phone and I'm going to go drive around and look for him." Everyone nodded and Gibbs and Abby left.

 **NCIS**

Tony and Samantha sat in the booth at a waffle house as Samantha ate in silence. Occasionally she looked at Tony and the food in front of him that went untouched. "Tony, what was the point in ordering food if you aren't going to eat?" she asked gently. Tony just shrugged his shoulders. Shaking her head Samantha put down her fork, wiped her mouth and spoke, "So are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to guess?" Sensing his confusion she clarified. "What were you doing wandering the streets with a messed up leg and one crutch?"

Tony looked away from her and out the window.

"Tony," Samantha called. He looked at her right in her blue eyes and all he could see was kindness.

"I...I..I'm f...f..fine." Tony mumbled but Samantha heard him.

"No. No you're not."

"Y..Yes."

"No." Samantha said firmly. Tony looked down at his lap. "Tony, look at me," once he did she continued, "what's wrong. I can tell something's wrong. I'm very good at reading people." She didn't get an answer. "Is there someone I can call for you?"

"W...W...Where ya f..f..from?" Tony asked trying to change the topic. Samantha smiled when she realized what he was trying to do but went along with it.

"I'm from D.C." Tony nodded then started to pick at his bacon.

"Tony, if you're not going to eat then let's head back to my place." The NCIS agents head snapped up at that and he raised an eyebrow at her causing her to laugh. Tony noticed that her laugh was light and almost wonderful to listen to. "I just got off work and I'm tired so I want to go home. I'm not going to leave you in the streets so you have to come with me." With that she stood and held her hand out to the man then said, "I'm not taking no for an answer."


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I kept my promise! For those wjho read the authors note in the previous chapter you know what i'm talking about. If not then continue on reading!**

Abby raced to her computer and immediately cursed as it took it's sweet time starting up. Gibbs watched from the doorway and couldn't help but feel a sense of panic build up in his chest. Tony was out there somewhere hurt doing God knows what and there wasn't anything that he could do about it. Ultimately this was his fault. He should have warned Abby before he brought her over to his house to see the italian. The look of pain and betrayal that the younger man gave him cut through him like a hot iron to the heart. Gibbs was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his shoulder. Looking he saw Director Vance staring at him with a worried frown on his face. Glancing over to Abby who was occupied Vance motioned for Gibbs to follow him out into the hallway.

"What's going on? I figured you would be with DiNozzo."

"Yeah, I was until he disappeared." Vance raised an eyebrow and put a toothpick in his mouth.

"Do you think the men who beat him up were part of a larger group out for revenge?"

Gibbs just stared at the director then spoke as if he was addressing a toddler, "Leon, he ran away."

"Well you said disappear and usually when you say that it means someone got kidnapped."

"No if someone got kidnapped I would say they got kidnapped."

"What he run away for?"

"He found out about what Ziva and McGee did." Gibbs said with a sigh.

Vance was quiet for a moment then he raised an eyebrow again. "Why would he run away because of that?"

"Honestly Leon, get to know your agents." Gibbs said in a huff as he stormed off into the lab where Abby was staring at the computer screen in sadness. "Whatcha got Abbs?"

"Nothing. His phone is off, and he hasn't used his credit cards. As of now he is untraceable."

"Abigail Suitco, is that defeat I hear in your voice?" Gibbs asked in a gently but firm tone. After a second Abby shook her head and looked at her friend.

"No sir! I will leave no rock unturned." Abby said as she saluted him.

"That's my girl," Gibbs said as he gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and he started to leave to go look for his agent. "Oh and Abby, wrong hand" he called over his shoulder. The goth looked at him as he walked away and smiled, then went back to the computer.

 **NCIS**

Tony stood in the hallway of Samantha's house looking around. The walls were light blue and the carpets were sort of a cream color. The furniture matched both carpet and wall color. "You don't have to stand in the doorway. Have a seat." Samantha called out to the agent. Tony looked and saw that she was standing in the doorway. She gestured to the living room and motioned for the agent to follow as she led the way.

Once they both sat down Samantha looked at him and asked, "So you gonna tell me what's up?"

"W….W...Where d...d..do you work?" Tony asked avoiding her question. Samantha just looked at him.

"Why should I tell you. You don't seem to wanna answer my questions." Tony looked around avoiding her glare.

"N...Nice p...p...place."

"Thank you. Is there someone I can call for you?" Tony shook his head no. "Friends? Family maybe?" Again he shook his head no. Samantha sighed very loudly causing Tony to look at her. She had an annoyed look on her face and honestly Tony couldn't help smiling a little. She narrowed her eyes at him and said, "I'm glad you are finding this enjoyable." Tony shrugged and smiled wider. Samantha looked at him and couldn't help but love his smile.

Don't get distracted, she thought to herself. "Tony if you don't work with me, I'm going to call the police."

Tony raised an eyebrow at her and asked, "F….For w..what?"

She paused for a moment. He was right she was the one who picked him up and invited him into her house. "Well, I will think of something."

Tony laughed and said, "G...G...Good luck."

 **NCIS**

Gibbs had been driving around for almost an hour and a half looking for his agent. No sign of the younger man yet. Pulled over to the side of road Gibbs drummed his fingers on the steering wheel waiting for Abby to call with an update. Where would he go, Gibbs thought to himself. Gibbs had already checked the bar and Tony's apartments but there had been no sign of the man anywhere. Pulling out his phone he called Abby.

"Hey Gibbs I was just about to call you. That is so weird! Are you psychic or something? Wait don't tell me, try and guess what I'm thinking right now."

"Abby," was all Gibbs said.

"Oh right so Tonyboy's phone still isn't on so I can't track him but I did pull the traffic camera's and I found him." Gibbs sat up immediately.

"Where?"

"He got into some car about twenty blocks from your house. I manage to get the plates and I ran them."

"Where is he?"

"Patience Gibbs-"

"Abby."

"I'm serious Gibbs patients goes a long way. See if you had some patience then I would have told you that the plates came back to a Samantha Carter. I also would have told you that I followed the car on the traffic cameras to a waffle house and then to her place which is still there. I sent the address to your phone. See patience Gibbs, patience."

"Good work Abbs."

"You're-" He cut her off by hanging up. Pulling up the address he nodded and then started driving there at his usual neck breaking speed.

 **NCIS**

Tony's laughter filled the room as Samantha rolled her eyes. "You can laugh all you want but I'm serious. I'll tell the police that you said you were Hades here to kidnap me and take me to the underworld."

"U….U...Unbelievable." Tony laughed.

"You'd be surprised at how convincing I can be. I managed to get you in my car, to a waffle house and back to my place didn't I?" Tony opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted by a knock at the front door. Samantha frowned and looked towards the door. Holding a finger up at Tony she reached under the sofa and pulled out a gun. "Wait here."

Tony was about to object but she was up at at the door in a second. Holding the gun to wher side she took a deep breathe and quickly opened the door, pointing the gun at the person on the other side. Gibbs waited as the door opened and when he looked up he was staring down the barrel of a gun. A brunette with blue eyes was on the other end of it. The brunette he recognized.

"Samantha," Gibbs greeted.

"Oh hey, what are you doing here?"

"This conversation would be better if you put the gun down." Gibbs said with a smirk.

"Oh sorry," she said then she lowered the gun, "come on in." She stepped aside and Gibbs walked in. Samantha turned around and said, "It's fine it's just Mr. Gibbs." Gibbs looked at who she was talking to and saw Tony sitting on the sofa frozen.

"Tony," was all Gibbs said.


	21. Chapter 21

A/N: HI!

Tony sat frozen on sofa staring at Gibbs as he stood in the doorway next to Samantha. Samantha looked between the two men and asked the stupidest question ever. "Do you two know each other?" Gibbs nodded.

"Samantha, do you think you can give us a minute?" Gibbs asked as he glanced at the women. Samantha looked between Tony and the man next to her then back again. "Please?" Sighing she nodded then walked into the kitchen where she could keep an eye on her two guest and give them a little privacy.

Gibbs looked at his agent and walked over to him slowly. Tony looked away from his boss and down at his lap. Gibbs sat down next to the younger man and sighed. "DiNozzo, what the hell were you thinking?" His voice was soft but very firm and when I saw firm I mean firm. Tony didn't respond causing Gibbs to narrow his eyes. "I asked you a question." Looking at the younger man, Gibbs realized he didn't have his attention. Sighing inwardly Gibbs gently grabbed his agents chin and forced eye contact. Once they were both staring at each other Gibbs turned on his best Gibbs glare. Tony sat there and tried to look away but every time he did Gibbs would force him to look. After a moment Tony started to squirm. "I'm not going to repeat myself DiNozzo."

Tony bit the inside of his cheek as he held his boss's gaze. Seeing that his agent wasn't gonna respond anytime soon Gibbs released the chin and ran a hand through his hair. Tony looked away towards where Samantha disappeared then looked back at his boss wondering how the two knew each other. As if reading his mind Gibbs responded, "I live next door to her grandmother and she also works for Fornell." Tony nodded and started fiddling with his fingers. "DiNozzo, I'm going to tell you something and if you tell anyone I'll head slap you into a coma." That got the younger agents attention. Gibbs looked Tony straight in the eye and said in a low enough tone that only Tony could hear him. "You scared the hell out of me." Tony immediately felt guilt as he saw nothing but concern on his face. Tony opened his mouth to apologize but closed it. "What the hell were you thinking?" Gibbs repeated. Tony bit his lip and looked away again.

Samantha watched from in the kitchen. She watched as Gibbs spoke quietly to Tony but couldn't hear what was being said. Was this Gibbs kid? Her grandmother told her that he had a child but didn't specify as to what gender or age. She watched as the elder of the two men grabbed the younger ones chin. Gibbs honestly looked pissed as he glared at Tony. No doubt Tony was in trouble. She debated on whether she should eavesdrop but thought better of it. She didn't want to hear Tony get chewed out by his dad. She wouldn't want anyone eavesdropping on her if she was in that position. Nodding to herself she stood and walked into the backyard to give her guest more privacy.

 **NCIS**

Tony wanted to talk to explain himself but he couldn't bring himself to do it. All he could hear in his head was Abby saying that they turned off the radio because they thought he talked too much. Yeah he may talk but he didn't think he talked that much. As he thought about it tears started to burn his eyes. _No, I'm not going to cry_ , he thought. Nope, I'm not going to give anyone that satisfaction. Tony could feel his boss staring at him but he refused to look. He heard a door shut coming from the kitchen where Samantha had went and frowned. Did she know who he was and called Gibbs when he wasn't paying attention.

"Hey!" a sharp voice came from beside him. Tony snapped his head in that direction a little too fast as he was greeted with a slight throbbing. Gibbs studied him and shook his head. The marine could tell that Tony wasn't going to talk anytime soon. Sighing he stood up and grabbed the lonely crutch, then held out a hand to his agent who stared at it like it was poisoned. "Come on, get in the car were headed home." Gibbs explained. Tony slowly shook his head no. "Yeah we are." Tony looked at Gibbs with a stubborn expression on his face as he shook his head no again. Glaring down at the agent Gibbs said in his best Gunny's voice, "That was not a request, Anthony." Hearing his first name used like that made him freeze for a second. Seeing that those words got a response out of his agent Gibbs continued down this path. "Get up and get in the car." Tony quickly grabbed the offered hand and the crutch and started towards the door. "I expect you're butt to be in the car when I come out." Gibbs said firmly. Tony glanced back and nodded.

Gibbs watched as Tony struggled to get in the car with one crutch and a messed up foot but he managed. He wanted to go help but Tony got himself out here so he can get in the car on his own. Shaking his head he went to the kitchen and saw Samantha sitting on the back porch. Walking out there he smiled at her when she looked up. "We're headed out." Gibbs announced. She nodded and stood. Walking over to the man she looked him straight in his blue eyes.

"You go easy on him Mr. Gibbs. Kids make mistakes all the time. Sometimes parents don't seem to remember that. I know he's an adult and all but still he's your kid." Gibbs raised an eyebrow at that and that's when it clicked. Samantha thought that Tony was his son. Smiling ant the women he nodded and bid her farewell.

Once he got to the car he noticed that Tony was in the passenger seat just like he was told. Getting into the driver's seat Gibbs looked towards the house and waved at Samantha. All the while thinking that he should have corrected her when she implied that Tony was his son. Honestly though, he did have the heart to.


End file.
